Memories
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: "He was joking, right Lucy? You..Still have your memories, right?" The blonde asked, and she bit her bottom lip. "I...I can't recall anything. You all keep calling me Lucy, is that my name?" She asked..."Enough! I've made my decision." He growled. "The hell you have. You have a family Laxus. A family with her!"...(Still suck at summaries) Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Laxus x Lucy fanfic. (One of my many favorite pairings), don't like, then please do not read. Also, this story will be a work in progress for a while, merely because I will be participating in CoLu week! So, I will be dividing my time and effort after a while between this story and June 19th-26th. Thank you for your understand.**

 **On a side note; I have no claim to Fairy Tail or its characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Memories

Chapter 1

She couldn't recall anything! She didn't know where she was. Why she was there. Why she was chained to the wall. Or even who she was. All that she did know, was that she didn't feel safe, nor comfortable in her situation.

However, she seemed to know not to call out. She could hear noise coming from above her, but something told her that she wouldn't like it if whoever it was figured out she was awake. Looking around, she took in the rock cell, rusted cell door, and thick rusted chain that kept her prisoner. Biting her bottom lip, she moved closer to the wall where a large metal slate, and two bolts kept her shackled.

It looked almost like it was ready to fall off, and she hoped that if she pulled hard enough it just might. Or at least give enough so she could slip the chain off of the loop. Looking up, she listened to make sure that the steps were still above her, and then placed both of her bare feet against the cell wall, took hold of the chain in her hands, and pushed against the wall while keeping a strong hold on the chain.

She froze as the metal groaned before giving off a loud snap as the chain broke apart. It seemed that it was far worse than she had first thought, and was thankful for that. Standing, she moved to the cell bars, and looked out into a dimly lit corridor. Relieved to find that no one was around, and glanced at the walls on either side of the cell, disappointed to see no keys. Giving a sigh, she stepped back and stared at the door, a crazy thought entering her mind.

"Surely they wouldn't." She muttered, stepping up to the door and pulled on it. Biting her bottom lip when it didn't budge, before pushing slightly. Blinking in surprise when it opened forward, giving a smile, she carefully opened it all the way and stepped out into the corridor. It seemed that whoever had..kidnapped her maybe? Wasn't all that smart.

Looking one way, and then another, she chose to head right and stayed as close to the wall as she could. While straining her senses for any kind of danger that she could meet. Although, from her luck so far, she felt confident that she would be able to make it out of...from wherever she was at.

"Get the prisoner! They wont dare attack if we use her as a shield!" A voice sounded, making her tense and quickly duck into a smaller corridor and blinked as a few men rushed past, heading in the direction that she had come from. Gnawing on her lower lip, she carefully slid farther into the separate corridor, and froze for a moment as she came to some steps leading up. Glancing back at the way she had come, she quickly started up the steps as she heard shouts of confusion and rage. Apparently her would be kidnappers had found out that she had escaped.

Taking two steps at a time, she soon found herself at a door that was slightly open. Leaning forward, she peered through the crack, before slowly opening the door wider once she deemed it safe to continue. Carefully closing the door again, she stared around at her new surroundings. The floor was covered with an expensive looking carpet that was royal blue, the walls were painted a sky blue, and artistic statues lined both sides of the walls in between paintings.

Glancing one way, then the other, she shifted her weight as she debated which way to go. One way, there was nothing but a line of doors, leading to who knew where. The other, she saw curtains that seemed to open onto a platform that looked down at the floor below, where it sounded like some sort of fight was happening.

She gave a small whine as her curiosity got the better of her, and she began a careful trek toward the curtains. Thinking that she would just peek out, see what the fight was about, and then quickly head the other way to see if she could find a way out of this place. Easing the curtain to the side, she stepped out onto the platform, and felt her eyes widen as she saw a battle raging below her. However, that wasn't what surprised her the most. No, what had her staring in awe, was that fact that it was a good hundred something men, against four people. And the four people were winning!

There was a woman who was in all green, turning people into stone left and right. Not far beside her was a man wearing weird clothes and a visor, who was controlling a few wooden totems to attack their enemies. Next was another man, dressed in an almost elegant fashion and long green hair. He was wielding a thin sword, making ruins appear around him and the others. The last was a large man with blonde hair, a lightening scar crossing over his eye, and using what seemed like lightening to attack.

"Who are they?" She whispered, drawn out of her hiding place as she watched them fight.

"Good thing you don't remember." A voice drawled behind her, causing her to tense and spin around. Swallowing, she stepped back as she saw a tall, thin man standing behind her. His face wearing a mask of indifference, but something was telling her that he was furious about something, and from the way his ice blue eyes flashed, she knew that she would most likely suffer his wrath if she didn't get away.

"Lucy!" The shout caused her to blink and look over her shoulder, blinking again in confusion as she saw that the four people were now staring up at her. Looking both relieved and frightened. Was she Lucy?

"You should go back to your cell." The words were barely a whisper from the man, and yet a fearful chill shot through her as if he had yelled at her in a frightful voice. However, it seemed that another part of her wasn't afraid of him.

"I don't want to." She muttered, stepping back again, placing a hand on the railing and watching as he seemed to blink in surprise before scowling at her.

"It seems like I haven't trained you well enough." He muttered, causing her to blink before frowning. Trying to figure out what he meant, since she couldn't even recall meeting him before now.

"Wait...Could it be that I've erased too much of your memory?" The man muttered, causing her to tilt her head.

"Erased, my memory?" She asked, watching as he blinked before giving a small smile that had fear prickling the back of her neck.

"Now I truly can't let you go." He growled, stepping toward her. Tightening her hold on the railing she backed up again, bending her legs slightly.

"Stay away from me." She stated, shivering as he began to chuckle and shook his head.

"I don't..." His words ended as lightening flashed in between them, and the large man with blond hair and the scar stood between them. She could only stare as he straightened and glared at the man before them.

"Take another step, and it will be your last." He growled, lightening sparking around his body in an intimidating fashion. She watched as the man took a half step back, before giving a shrug and smiling.

"You know what. Go ahead and take her. Her memory is completely gone, and I wish you the best in trying to figure out how to return them to her." He stated, looking at her once more before grabbing the edge of his cape and jerking it forward and around his body. She and the man grunted as a strong, dark wind rushed past them, twisted around all the men and then everything went silent as everyone seemed to disappear. Save for her, and the four people that had been fighting.

"Lucy!"

"Ms. Lucy!"

"Cosplayer!"

The shouts caused her to turn and stepped back as the three other people quickly appeared on the balcony, standing beside the tall blonde man.

"He was joking, right Lucy? You..Still have your memories, right?" The blonde asked, and she bit her bottom lip.

"I...I can't recall anything. You all keep calling me Lucy, is that my name?" She asked, watching as all four of them stared at her in shock for a moment, before the man with the visor and totems stepped forward.

"C..Cosplayer...You're joking right?" He asked, causing her to tilt her head.

"Cosplayer? I thought my name was Lucy?" She asked, watching as his shoulders slumped and he looked over his shoulders at the others.

"Lucy is your name. He calls you 'Cosplayer' as a nickname. You don't recall, do you? Do you...know any of us?" The woman in green asked, and Lucy studied her closely for a moment. Taking in her tied back brown hair, green eyes, and green outfit. Then looked at the others as well, trying to bring forth some form of memory of the people standing before her. Only to wince and give a whimper as pain shot through her head, causing her to grab at her temples before shaking her head.

"S..Sorry, but I can't recall anything." She muttered, staring at the floor. Trying to recall something, anything! Only to feel panic beginning to sit in as she realized she truly didn't recall anything about her life, or anything about the people before her.

"Lucy, calm down. We'll figure this out, with the help of the guild as well." The large man stated, stepping forward and carefully placing his hand on her shoulders. She looked up at him, blinking as she stared into his stormy gray eyes, and tilted her head slightly.

"Guild?" She asked, watching as something akin to pain flashed in his eyes before he gave a nod and slowly reached for her hand. Pulling her hand up, she stared as she saw a pink tattoo on the back of her hand, looking like a fairy in flight, and then stared at the others as they showed the same tattoo in different colors and locations.

"You're a member of the guild, Fairy Tail. You're a Celestial Mage, no worries, your keys are safe with the master." The green haired man stated, and she could only stare at them for a moment before biting her bottom lip.

"Nothing sounds familiar! It..It feels right, but I can't recall..." She whimpered, blinking when the large man tilted her chin up and watched as he stared into her gaze.

"Everything will turn out fine. Until then, lets just get you back to the safety of the guild. Maybe someone else can jog your memories." He stated, causing her to nod, before wiping at the tears that had begun to gather in her eyes.

"Alright, but um...Could you tell me your names?" She asked, watching as they all blinked before the man with green hair gave a small smile.

"Of course, Ms. Lucy. I am Freed. This is Evergreen. Bickslow. And Laxus." Freed explained, causing her to nod as she made sure that she could recall the name to their faces.

"I think I got it." She whispered, watching as they all smiled, albeit a bit forced, but she knew that this must be a strain on them just as much as her. They obviously knew her very well, but she couldn't recall anything about them. It made her a bit afraid to meet the rest of the guild! Who else would be devastated because she couldn't recall anything that had ever happened to her?

"Come on. It's already late. We'll stay in the next town over, and then head to the guild tomorrow." Laxus stated, causing her to look up at him before giving a nod. Only to blink and tense when he stepped closer along with everyone else, and glanced at Evergreen when she placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. He's just going to teleport us closer to the town, so we wont have to walk so far. He would attempt to transport us straight to the guild, but he doesn't have enough energy for that distant." She stated, and Lucy relaxed before giving a nod. Allowing Laxus to pull her close to his chest, but still gasped when lightening surrounded all of them before everything went bright white.

* * *

Laxus could only stare at Lucy as she slept peacefully on the bed beside Evergreen. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. She didn't have any memory. None of her coming to Fairy Tail, not her name or any of theirs, that she was a mage. Nothing. Not even telling her the name of her beloved spirits had helped in any way. He just prayed that didn't effect her contracts with them in anyway.

Giving a sigh, he slipped out of the bedroom, and sat down on the couch in the living room. Looking around at the suite that they had been given for tonight, and felt a scowl pull at his lips. Why the hell had this happened to her of all people? One of the most forgiving, caring, and purest of hearts people out there. She had already had a rough past, so why was things like this still happening to her? To forget about who she was, and everything that she cared for? It just didn't make any sense!

"Laxus. You know fretting over it when we know nothing wont help." The familiar voice caused him to look over at the door to the bedrooms, and give a grunt as Bickslow walked over and dropped down into the chair across from him.

"I just don't understand. What the hell did that man gain by taking away her memories. If it was to use her keys, then why leave them behind where he kidnapped her at? And if he was looking for weaknesses of Fairy Tail, why not attack the moment he learned them? She's been gone for four months, he has bound to know everything if that was the case." He stated, rubbing his hands over his face, stilling when he heard Bickslow sigh.

"Fuck if I know. The dude isn't apart of a guild or anything, nor were any of his...what would you call them? Minions? He seemed to be doing it for shits and giggles." Bickslow muttered, causing Laxus to raise his head and frown.

"Then why target Lucy?" He asked, watching as his best friend raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she is known as the 'Light of Fairy Tail'. She's admired by many, she's a babe. Maybe the dude's just a crazy stalker and figured that he could erase her memory and then try to get her to think that she had some sort of life with him." He suggested, and Laxus thought about it for a moment. Only to give a sigh and shake his head.

"While it sounds valid, I don't think that's the entire story here. Before I got between them, he seemed surprised that she had forgotten so much as well. He said something about not 'trained' her well enough." He stated, watching as Bickslow frown and ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit, I don't know." He muttered, and Laxus stared down at the coffee table between them before giving a low growl and raking his fingers through his hair.

"We have to figure this out. Her having no memories...So many people at the guild will be wanting questions, and we wont have any answers. Not to mention, it'll be damn stressful on her." He growled, surging to his feet and beginning to pace the room.

"We'll, then we're just going to have to ease her into it. I suggest that we contact the guild tomorrow before we leave, tell them what is going on and tell them that they can't just throw questions at her or crowd her. Not until Ms. Wendy or Porly looks at her." Freed stated, causing Laxus to look over his shoulder as the man carefully closed the bedroom door and eased into the last chair. Laxus gave a sigh and stared at the two men before him, scowling when they both gave him pitying looks.

"Laxus, you know you shouldn't hold these feelings in." Freed stated, causing him to growl before shaking his head.

"I'm not throwing something like that at her just yet. When, and if, she regains her memory, then it will work out better." He muttered, looking away when Bickslow surged to his feet and pointed at him.

"The hell with that! How are you going to explain to..."

"Enough! I've made my decision." He growled, blinking when Bickslow was suddenly before him. His eyes glowing in warning.

"The hell you have. You have a family Laxus. A family with her! You can't just keep that from her! She needs to be told that you are her mate, that she is yours, and that you two have a daughter!" Bickslow growled, causing him to cross his arms.

"Why make her feel worse at the moment. You saw how she is acting at the thought of forgetting about friends, imagine what will happen if I told her she's forgotten her family." He growled, watching as Bickslow crossed his arms as well.

"Imagine what she will think when she realizes that you never thought to remind her that she had a family! That is not something to keep from her." He stated, and Laxus shook his head.

"Right now, I'm more concerned about her mental health. Once given the clear that there is no permanent damage because of him erasing her memories, I might mention a thing about us being a family. Until then, I am saying nothing, and you better not either." He growled, watching as Bickslow gave a sigh and stepped back. Never once saying that he agreed, but Laxus could tell that he wasn't going to say anything. So, with that, he turned away from them and started for the bedroom.

"Get some rest. We'll have a busy day tomorrow." He muttered, stepping into the room and heading toward the bed he had chosen. Looking at Lucy in passing, before giving a mental sigh and pushing the pain he was feeling away. There was nothing that he could do at the moment, he would just hope that their healers could figure something out. Until then, he just had to help his mate anyway that he could. Even though, she didn't remember that she was his mate.

Stars above he knew that this was going to confuse their daughter, Hikari. He just hoped that whoever told the girl tomorrow about her mother, would explain it well enough that she could understand most of it. Giving a sigh, he looked over at the sleeping women once more, before rolling over onto his side and forcing his body to relax. It was going to be a tough road for all of them, he just hoped that they could make it through somehow.

* * *

 **First chapter up and running. Hope you enjoy and don't feel afraid to tell me what you think! Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 everyone! Thanks for reviewing, and my goal is to hopefully have another chapter up today. If not, then it will most likely be up tomorrow, and then a steady pace for the rest of the chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Memories

Chapter 2

Laxus sighed as he stepped away from group, who had decided to rest for a moment on their travel back to the guild. So far, Lucy had been asking questions none stop, in a determined effort to recall anything about where they were heading, and who she was going to be seeing. However, there had been no luck so far. Just her sighs of frustration, and grabbing her head every once and a while when pain shot through it.

He had told her a few times to stop pushing so hard, that it could be harming her further, but like her old self, she had brushed off his warning and continued to force her memories back. So far, he hadn't had a chance to contact the guild, and figured that now would be a good time to do so.

Bringing out his lacrima, he waited as the orb glowed before finally establishing a connection with the one in the guild. Not at all surprised when Mira appeared with a small smile.

"Laxus. No word yet on..."

"We found her. We're bringing her back now." He muttered, watching as Mira blinked before her eyes began to brighten.

"Don't get too excited yet, Mira. She's completely lost all of her memory. She doesn't recall anything from her past, that she belongs to a guild, and that she is a mage. She recalls nothing." He stated, watching as horror entered Mira's eyes before she focused on him.

"Laxus. You..."

"I'll be fine. Is Hikari around?" He asked, watching as Mira's shoulders slumped in defeat, before giving a nod and moving out of sight. Only to return a moment later, carrying his five year old daughter, who beamed at him.

"Papa!" She exclaimed, and Laxus felt his chest tighten as he stared into the little girls eyes. That showed all of her expressions just like her mother's, except they were the color of storm clouds, just like his.

"Hey there. I'll be home in a little bit, alright? I'm bringing Momma home as well, but..." He stated, not sure how to explain to their daughter that her own mother wouldn't recall her.

"But what, Papa? Is something wrong with Momma?"

"Momma...Momma can't recall anything at the moment. She wont know who you are." He muttered, watching as his daughter blinked before frowning, her light blonde brows pulling together as she tried to wrap her mind around what he was saying.

"How come Momma wont know who I am? Is she sick?" She asked, and he gave a sigh before shaking his head slightly.

"We're not sure yet, honey. We're trying to help her remember, but nothing is working yet. So...You might not get to hug Momma, just yet." He stated, watching as those stormy eyes widened slightly, before glazing over quickly with un-shed tears.

"B..But Momma said that I got a hug when she returned. A...A...And-and Momma never breaks her promises." Hikari stated, her tears trailing down her face and causing him to grip tight at the lacrima since he wasn't there to wipe those tears away.

"I know, Baby. I know. But at the moment Momma doesn't know who she is, or who _anyone_ is. She doesn't know Uncle Freed, Aunt Ever, Uncle Bixy, or even Papa. Her memories are lost." He explained, watching as his daughter rubbed at her eyes before staring at him again.

"Where are they lost at? C-can't you find them Papa? You've always been good at finding things." Hikari stated, giving a little hiccup and causing him to give a small smile.

"I'm not sure where they are lost at, but I'll do everything I can to make sure that we find them again. But, until then, can you do something for me?" He asked, watching as his daughter blinked before tilting her head. Giving a sniff before shaking her head ever so lightly.

"Momma always said to never make promises until I know what it is." She stated, causing him to smile and give a nod.

"That's right. What I need you to do, if you can promise me, is not to cling to Momma. Not for a while at least, if you need anything, anything at all, come to me. Another thing, I'm gonna have to ask you to keep a close eye on Momma's keys. Alright?" He asked, watching as his daughter's eyes widened before a serious look overcame them, a look that seemed far to wise for someone so young.

"Momma doesn't even recall her spirits?"

"She doesn't." He answered, watching as their daughter swallowed as more tears gathered. Even Hikari knew that, next to them, her mother's spirits were everything to her.

"Papa?" She asked, causing him to blink and stare at his daughter.

"Will...The people who stole Momma's memories...They wont hurt her anymore...Right?" She asked, causing him to sigh and look down.

"I'm not sure, Hikari. They were able to get away, but I'll promise you this. And just like Momma, I wont break this promise, alright? So long as I stay around, those people will never get Momma again." He stated, watching as she stared at him for a moment before giving a small smile.

"I promise as well. I'll make sure Momma's keys are safe, and I'll give Momma some space. At least, until she remembers." She stated, causing him to smile and rest his forehead against the lacrima. Watching as she did the same.

"That's my girl. Make sure to pass the message on to Uncle Loke and the others. Alright?"

"Alright Papa. See you soon." She whispered, and he gave a grunt before watching as the lacrima cut off. Giving a sigh, he braced his back against a nearby tree, sliding his body down until he sat against the ground. Then allowed his head to hang as he tried to think of a way, anyway, to help Lucy and make her recall her family.

* * *

Lucy stared at the four people around her. Trying to recall anything that had to do with Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, or Laxus. Only to give an internal scream as she drew a blank. Honestly, she couldn't recall anything! She was even still doubting if her name was really Lucy, and that it could be a possibility that they were mistaking her for someone else.

But yet, that didn't seem right either. Looking down at her hand, she stared at the tattoo on the back of her hand. Blinking as pride welled up within her, and then bit her bottom lip as pain shot through her temple. That was another thing. Why the hell was she in so much pain whenever she tried to recall something!?

Every time she thought something was coming to her, pain shot through her skull and the image, thought, or whatever disappeared. Leaving her even more confused than what she had started out as. Giving a low sigh, she turned her attention back to the people around her, frowning as her gaze automatically landed on the tall, built blonde.

For some reason, every time she looked at him, something in her tightened. Like there was something important about him, or that he meant something to her. Another pain, this time more stronger than any of the others seared through her head, causing her to hiss and grab at her temples.

A moment later she tensed as she was pulled into a large, strong chest, and long fingers pushed her hands away before stroking carefully at her temples. Seemingly to chase the pain away, and allowing her to focus on looking up. Blinking as she saw Laxus there, looking down at her with concern. For a moment, she couldn't breath as she stared into those grey eyes, almost like the beginning of storm clouds gathering.

She blinked as an image flashed through her mind, those same eyes, staring down at her in a caring manner, those same fingers brushing over her lips, before brushing over a sensitive spot on her neck. Him, slowly bending down and his lips brushing against hers ever so softly...

"Laxus." She muttered, only to give out a cry as the image was destroyed and lost in a sea of pain as her skull seemed to burn. Gripping her head tightly, she felt her stomach roll as she dropped to the ground, Laxus following her.

"Lucy! Breath! Stop trying to force memories to come back already, it's not doing you any good." Laxus growled, and she breathed deeply as she willed the pain to go away. Finally looking up again when it was nothing more than an annoying throb in her head.

"What is between me and you?" She asked, watching as he tensed before looking slightly hopeful before turning away.

"Did you remember something?" He asked, and she frowned as she attempted to call upon the image again, only to find that she couldn't. Giving a frustrated cry, she glared at him.

"I can't recall what it was! But I know that it was about you! What was it?" She screamed, watching as he blinked before giving a sigh and bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears that were trailing down her cheeks.

"I don't think you can handle knowing just yet." He muttered, causing her to grit her teeth before slumping her shoulders in defeat. Why couldn't she remember anything? Why was she in that...place in the first place? Why did she needed to be rescued? Why wasn't the man in front of her not telling her why she had some memory of him!?

"Laxus, you need to tell her." The woman, Evergreen, hissed. Causing her to look over at the woman to see that she was glaring at the man with all of her might.

"I'm afraid of what it might do to her." He growled back, and she looked between the two as they continued to stare one another down.

"She'll probably know when she sees her." Bickslow muttered, breaking the staring competition and she could only blink as Laxus tensed and stared at her for a moment. Only to turn his gaze toward the horizon, in the direction that they were going. She watched as he seemed to fight an internal battle, before giving a sigh and shaking his head.

"I can't tell her yet. If it comes down to it, and if you question...certain things, at the guild. Then I will try to explain all that I can. However, I want to see if we can bring your memories back without having to just explain them to you." He muttered, and she could only stare at him for a moment. She couldn't explain it, but something was telling her to trust him, that he wouldn't do anything to harm her on purpose.

Giving a sigh, she nodded her head and allowed him to help her stand. Once she was steady on her feet, she stared up at him, still trying to bring back the memory. Not because she wanted to know, but because now it felt like a piece of her was missing.

"Laxus, can you answer me one thing?" She asked, watching as he blinked before thinking on it and giving her a suspicious look.

"Depends." He muttered, and she gave a slight nod.

"Is there something between me and you? A..deeper relationship?" She asked, watching as he blinked before giving a sigh and placing a hand on the left side of her neck. She felt a sensation shot through her, not pain, but some kind of...magic?

"There is a connection between me and you. But, I want to see if you can remember once we reach the guild. If not, then I will explain." He stated, and she stared at him for a moment before giving a nod.

"I guess I can deal with that. But, if I can't recall, then I want the entire story." She stated, watching as he paused before shaking his head.

"I'll only tell the full story if our healers give the okay. Something may trigger some sort of...breakdown, and I will not let you go through that." He stated, causing her to frown and give a sigh. Honestly, this man was so stubborn, but yet it seemed to fit him. At least, she thought so. Giving another sigh, she gave a nod and stuck out her hand.

"Deal." She muttered, blinking as he took her hand, traced his thumb across her knuckles and then nodded.

"Well, lets get moving again." She heard him mutter, but she was still focusing on her hand. For some reason, she could imagine a lot of other...people? Shaking her hand and saying 'deal' to her. Or..at least promising her something...She winced as another pain shot through her head and rolled her eyes. Seriously, that was starting to get annoying!

Giving a sigh, she followed behind the group, or at least in between Freed and Bickslow, it seemed that Evergreen was still chewing Laxus out for whatever he was keeping from her. She stared at the woman, watching as she whacked the man on the shoulder with a fan, before aiming for his head, and accomplishing the task even though she was far shorter.

She could easily tell that everyone in this group was close, and that closeness seemed to stretch to her as well, even though she couldn't remember it. Looking down, she studied the trail that they were traveling, trying to recall anything, even just a small image that she could actually hold on to.

She froze as the image of a little girl, with straight blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, and a smile that seemed to dull the sun with its brightness popped into her mind. This time pain didn't shoot through her head, it shot through her heart as her chest clenched painfully. However it didn't last, once again pain echoed in her head and the memory began to fade, but she was determined to keep the image of the little girl. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to.

"Lucy! Breath, damnit!" The shout caused her to gasp before rapidly blinking her eyes, not recalling even shutting them. Or sitting on the ground for that matter, she thought as she looked around to see that everyone was staring down at her in worry. Breathing deeply as her lungs worked double time to bring air back into her body.

"You threw a fit there Cosplayer." Bickslow stated, causing her to blink and look at Laxus since he was crouch beside her.

"Do I know a little girl, with long blonde hair like ours..." She trailed off as she studied the man beside her. The stormy grey eyes, the long blonde hair...It was obvious that Laxus was somehow related to the girl, but why did she cause such a reaction for Lucy when she thought about her? Surely...?

"Laxus...Our relationship...do you...Do we...have a kid?" She asked in growing fear and self loathing, watching as he tensed before looking away. Only to glare at him until he gave a sigh and hung his head.

"Lucy. You are both my wife, and my mate. We have a five year old daughter named Hikari." He muttered, and she froze to the spot. Fear, guilt, and shame spearing through her in rapid succession. It was one thing to forget her past, to forget who she was...Hell, it was one thing to forget her mate and husband apparently. But, to forget her own child! How...How could she be so cruel to others? How could she be so cruel to her own child? How...How...How was she going to get through this? Her mind seemed to shatter from the inside, the pain vanished, and all she could do was slump down and cover her face with her hands.

"I...I'm so sorry." She cried out, covering her eyes and missing how Laxus clenched his hands and turned away from her. Before narrowing his gaze on a tree, right before lightening reduced it to nothing.

* * *

 **Here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3! Thank everyone for the reviews so far, I am so glad that you are enjoying it!**

* * *

Memories

Chapter 3

Laxus could only stare as Lucy stayed curled into herself, not budging an inch, even at the others pleading. He knew that they needed to get back to Fairy Tail, but also knew that it wasn't going to happen now that she was in this state. This was the reason he hadn't wanted to tell her about their life, or their daughter.

Even with her memory gone, Lucy was still...well, Lucy! She had a heart of pure gold, and was taking all the blame of losing her memory on herself. Meaning that since she now knew that she had forgotten her own child, she would be devastated and not sure as to what to do next.

Sure, she had been trying to recall her friends and the fact that she was a member of Fairy Tail, but she had always been a person about family. Rather if she knew it or not! So, forgetting that she had a family of her own, one that she couldn't remember, he knew that it was hard on her. Especially since he and Hikari meant everything to her, but it was something that she couldn't recall.

"Come on Lucy. You at least remember that you have a daughter now." Bickslow stated, and Laxus winced as he felt anger flare of of the blonde before she shot upright. Knowing that Bickslow was going to get a yelling and then some.

" _Remember her_! I only _know_ that I have a daughter! I can't recall her name! Her birthday! _Anything_ that she likes or dislikes! I can recall what she looks like but that's it! What kind of mother does that to her own child!?" She screamed, only to hide her face again as more tears and sobs took over. Laxus could only stare as Evergreen slammed her fan into Bickslow's head, before crouching down beside her. Hoping that at least Evergreen could say something to give her some hope.

"Lucy. None of this is your fault. You didn't want your memories erased, it was your kidnappers fault. Not to mention, I'm sure all your memories will return...Eventually." She muttered, and Laxus could only give a mental sigh as Lucy shook her head, so much for Ever helping.

"I can't wait until ' _eventually_ '! My daughter will want to know what is wrong with her mother, why her mother doesn't know her...How do I explain that to a child that I don't even know at the moment? To a child who knows things about me, I don't even recall myself? To a child who is expecting her mother, but ending up with a _complete_ _stranger_!?" She asked, and Laxus finally caved before dropping down in front of her.

"Lucy, enough of this!" He growled, watching as she stilled before looking up at him before softening his look.

"None of this is your fault. Besides, I already explained to Hikari that you wouldn't remember. I'll be honest, she didn't like it, but she has faith that you'll come back to her. She's been missing you for four months, all of us have. We will all be glad that you are back safe and sound. The fact that you've lost your memories may be a bit...disappointing, but it isn't your fault. And no one will think of it that way. Besides, we'll all be looking into ways to see if there is a way to recover your memories. So please, just calm down and lets get back to the guild. At least to show everyone that you are still alive." He muttered, watching as she stared at him before biting her bottom lip.

"I just...I'm just so unsure, frightened, and...confused! Someone is bound to hate me because I let my memories be taken from me. If I'm this supposed strong Celestial Mage, then how come I couldn't fight them off?" She muttered, and he pulled her into his chest, holding her close as he nuzzled into her hair.

"It's understandable that you would be feeling like you do, and you are a strong mage! As to why they were able to erase your memories, I can't even begin to know why. But, we will figure this out. You're just going to have to trust me, and all your other guild mates." He muttered, tightening his hug slightly before releasing her as she finally gave a nod.

"Alright. I'll also stop forcing memories to come back. Since all it does is give me one headache after another whenever something does come to mind." She muttered, and he blinked when Freed gave a small humming sound. Only to look up to see that his teammate had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I've been thinking about that. The pain only happens when you recall something, then after the pain you forget it?" He asked, and Laxus watched as she gave a nod before frowning.

"So, what does that mean?" He asked, watching as Freed took hold of his chin as he thought.

"I think that it means that, the man used some sort of spell on Lucy. One that didn't erase her memories, but merely keeps her memories hidden deep within her subconscious. Your memories are not gone, but merely veiled by the spell-whatever it may be. At least, that's my theory." He stated, and Laxus frowned at him before standing and helping Lucy to her feet. Going through all of the magic and spells that he had ever encountered before turning back to the ruin mage.

"Are there spells that can do that?" He asked, watching as his friend thought more before giving a sigh.

"I'm sure there are, however I've yet to come across one. However, if there is a spell to cast it, then there also must be a spell to break it." He stated, causing Laxus to give a nod before looking down at Lucy.

"I know everything is confusing right now, hell even I'm not sure how to take things. But, in the end you are still my mate, my wife, and the mother of our child. I'm not going to just give up on you." He stated, watching as her eyes widened before she winced and reached for her head, but seemed to shake the pain away. Only to stare at him again.

"You've...said something like that to me before, haven't you?" She asked, causing him to smirk before giving a nod. Then straightened and motioned for everyone to move closer, not caring to explain that those words had been apart of how he had proposed to her.

"Come on, we have to get to Fairy Tail. The sooner we do, the more time we have to try and figure out what this spell is." He muttered, wrapping an arm around Lucy as the others stepped forward.

"You sure you have enough energy to teleport us?" Bickslow asked, and Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Enough energy or not. It's happening." He growled, watching as the rest of the group gave small smiles before stepping closer. Closing his eyes, he thought of Fairy Tail, his home, his safe haven, and allowed his magic to flow freely through him before reaching out for the others around him. His body tingled as the magic washed over him, and then he snapped open his eyes as a sharp sensation went through him and allowed his magic to form around all of them.

Everything around them became muffled, he truly didn't see anything but bright, white light, but in his mind he could clearly picture the guild as if it was right in front of him. He had never truly learned how his teleportation worked, nor did he care. All he knew, was that he was thankful for it every now and again. Merely because, what would have taken them nearly over half of the day of travel, was a mere few seconds as they landed just a few feet from the doors.

He kept still for a moment, allowing his magic to calm before looking at the others. Not surprised to see them slightly dazed but recovering fast. It wasn't the first time they had traveled like that with him, and it most likely wouldn't be the last. His gaze then went to Lucy, who was standing closely at his side as she regained her balance.

"Do we travel that way a lot?" She asked, causing him to smirk before shaking his head.

"No, you never were found of it." He stated, watching as she groaned and reached for her head, only to shake the pain away once more.

"I can see why." She muttered, causing him to chuckle before staring at the doors not far from them. He had no doubt that everyone within the guild had heard their arrival, but weren't willing to ambush Lucy. Not to mention, he could practically feel her tensing at his side as she took in the guild before them.

Glancing down, he felt his protective side begin to stir at the look of fear she had on her face. Not to mention, her eyes seemed to be glazed over with slight pain. Her hands were trembling, as if she was forcing herself to keep them at her sides.

"Lucy? Are you remembering something?" He asked, watching as she winced before shaking her head.

"Images are flying through my head so fast. None of them are making sense, and I can't hold onto any of them." She muttered, and he watched as she breathed deeply before exhaling and blinking her eyes a few times. No doubt trying to push the images aside, as well as the pain.

"I'll be alright." She muttered, only to blink and tense as the door suddenly shot open. Laxus stiffened as he saw Natsu and his group standing there, staring at them. He knew this wasn't going to be good!

* * *

Lucy swallowed as she saw two men, a woman, and a young girl standing at the doors to the guild. Each one of them looking at her with hope, surprise, and joy. Suddenly, one of the men stepped forward, he had salmon colored hair, onyx eyes, and she winced as something tried to come to her, but pain kept it back.

"Lucy! What Mira told us..It isn't true, right? You...You really haven't lost your memory, have you?" He asked, causing her to bite her bottom lip before stepping closer to Laxus. While she knew that it wasn't her fault, just the look of pain on the man's face was enough to make her want to cry.

"This can't be true! Lucy, you have to remember me! You have to remember the guild! How can you forget!?" The man shouted, causing her to tense and drop her gaze. Biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and tensed as a growl sounded beside her. Looking up, she blinked as she saw the glare that Laxus was giving the man.

"Stand down, Natsu. This isn't something that she can control." He growled, causing her to swallow before looking at the man again. Trying to recall something about him, only to wince as the pain in her head refused to let her bring anything up.

"This isn't fair though!" Natsu shouted, causing her to wrap herself into a hug.

"I..I'm sorry." She whispered, watching as Natsu blinked before gritting his teeth and staring between her and Laxus. Before giving a growl and slamming a fist into the wall beside him.

"I don't know how to take this." Natsu hissed, and she was about to apologize again but froze when more people began to surround the others. Each one of them looking at her with sorrow, pain, and pity in their gazes. She tightened the hold she had on herself, but stilled when a little girl fought to the front of the group.

A petite blue haired woman attempting to hold her back, but somehow managed to slip out of her hold. She could only stare at the little blonde haired child, with storm grey eyes, and staring at her for a moment before smiling brightly.

"M...Momma. It..It's alright." She stated, and Lucy could only cover her mouth before tears began to spill out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She whimpered, dropping to her knees and kept her eyes squeezed shut as her body trembled. Trying to pull as much into herself as she could, even when she felt Laxus wrap an arm around her.

"Momma?" The question caused her to open her eyes, and tense as the little girl was right before her.

"Just to help you. I'm Hikari, I'm five years old, and your daughter. It's okay if you don't remember right now, everyone will help you remember. Right now though, Aunt Wendy and Auntie Porly need to give you a check up. To make sure that you are in good health." Hikari stated, causing her to give a sob before nodding. Then, without even thinking it through, she pulled Hikari toward her and wrapped her in a hug. Holding her close as she cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I promise...I promise I'll do everything that I can to remember." She whispered, holding on to her tight, and nuzzled into her hair as she tightened her hold.

"I know you will Momma. Because you always keep your promises." She stated, causing her to blink before looking down at the little girl. Who had a look in her eyes that seemed far beyond her age. Giving a sniff, she smiled down at the girl, before looking around at all the other people.

"I promise all of you, I will remember." She stated, watching as many of them, tears in their eyes, smiled.

"And we'll be helping every step of the way, Lucy." The woman who had been with the two men stated, one with deep red hair, and bright brown eyes. She gave a nod, before looking up at Laxus, who seemed to be watching her closely. Blinking as her heart stuttered when he smiled gently down at her.

"Told you everything will work out." He muttered, pressing his forehead to her before standing up, and helping her to her feet while she still held her daughter close. She looked at everyone in front of her, and blinked as a feeling settled over her. A feeling that she was right where she belonged.

* * *

 **There is chapter 3! Hope that you enjoyed! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! Here is chapter four of Memories!**

* * *

Memories

Chapter 4

A dark orb glowed a dark purple, deep within it's surface, magic pulsed as it showed an image of Lucy and Laxus, hugging their daughter. A man sneered as he watched the scene unfold, before a smirk spread across his face at the pained look that crossed Lucy's face.

While he wasn't thrilled of loosing his prize, he wasn't all that disappointed since she was punishing herself, and the others, since she couldn't recall anything. It was a beautiful irony, he hadn't thought that the spell that he had cast would hide away all of her memories, just the ones of the guild. He had only been wanting to warp her mind into thinking that she was his right hand person, his second in command for the Dark Guild that he was forming. Not to mention, his lover.

Still, he could use this to his advantage. Could twist everything they said to her into lies! But, he knew that he had to get close to her first, had to somehow gain her trust so she didn't inform the rest of Fairy Tail that he was still after her. But how could he get close enough to her, without alerting the Dragon Slayers about his presence. He was sure that none of the guild members would allow her out of sights for some time, at least until her memories returned, or if he was brought down. Especially that damn Laxus Dreyar.

"Master! The ancient book is reacting to something!" The call caused him to blink before looking over his shoulder, where a good few dozen of his men stood. Each one staring at the glass container that held an ancient book, that was glowing a faint purple. Giving a grin, he quickly turned, the glass melting away with every step he got closer, until he could take hold of the book.

Flipping through the pages, he stopped as he reached the page that was giving off the glow, and smiled widely as he read the spell that the book presented him. This would work marvelously!

"Men, get ready. Once again, the Light of Fairy Tail shall be ours. And this time, she will _not_ escape." He howled, listening as his men cheered before he silenced them with a wave of his hand. Turning back to the book, he lifted the ancient scripture, began to walk around while waving his hand in patterns, and began to chant the old words. Feeling dark glee feeling him as all of his men, and himself, began to glow as the spell began to settle over them. Once the spell was done, he looked around him, and began to chuckle, soon releasing a loud, booming laugh.

"This will be your downfall Fairy Tail! Your Light will be mine!" He shouted, raising his hands as his goons cheered.

* * *

Laxus watched closely as Lucy sat at the bar. Talking to Mira, who had automatically handed the blonde a strawberry smoothie, to which she had stared blankly at for a moment. He had seen the look of shock on Mira's face, before smiling and explaining that was what Lucy always ordered. To say the least, Lucy had been upset a bit at not even recalling that small detail, which told him that her memory loss went just beyond not knowing her name. She truly didn't recall anything about herself! Yet, her personality hadn't been affected at all.

She had a breakdown at not knowing any of her daughter's likes or dislikes, but was acting like it wasn't a big deal when she didn't even know any of her own. Giving a sigh, he turned his attention back to the book in front of him, flipping to the next page, skimmed it, and then glanced back toward Lucy. At the moment, his team, Levy, Wendy, old hag Porly, Levy, and Gajeel were all searching through old books in a hope to find anything about any kind of memory spell.

So far, to his disliking, none of them had found anything. Freed had thought that he had something at first, only to find out that it was a spell to place false memories into someone, not restore ones memories. They had broken into teams after that, everyone thinking that they would have a better chance at finding something if they started searching as far as they could.

So, after a quick chat with master, the three members of his team each took separate jobs, and promised to bring back anything promising that they could find. Wendy said that she would look over the rest of the notes that her dragon parent had left for her. Porly said that she would look through her old relics to see if there was a herb or something that could help, after saying that all of this was a waste and what not. While Levy and Gajeel were searching through the council archives in hope that something was among them.

Hell, even Natsu, Gray, and Erza grabbed jobs and said that they would look as much as they could. He wasn't surprised when the whole guild said they would search, only to simmer down when Makarov forbade everyone. Saying that they needed some people around, just in case Lucy's kidnappers thought to try again. Especially since Lucy couldn't even recall how to summon her spirits.

Which was something that he found odd. It was one thing to veil someones memories, but to make it to where she couldn't even tap into her own magical abilities. Something was telling him that this went far beyond just a memory veil.

"Momma!" The call from Hikari made him look up again, and he watched as his daughter ran to Lucy and quickly climbed into her lap. He watched as Lucy hugged her close, just like she would do in the past, and looked down at her as she began to talk.

"Uncle Natsu is back! He says that he has some books that look promising!" She chirped, causing Laxus to frown slightly. Natsu was the second person to leave after his teammates, and knowing him, he probably grabbed all of the books in the library that he had visited. Giving a sigh, he stood and started toward Lucy. Watching as a light of hope entered her eyes before she glanced his way. Not surprised when Hikari reached for him, and Lucy handed her toward him as he got closer.

"Did you hear Papa?" Hikari asked, and he gave a nod before giving a sigh and looking at Lucy. Blinking as he saw that she was giving him a small smile.

"No worries. I don't have my hopes up too high. Still, just the thought that we might have something is enough to think that there is some hope." She stated, causing him to smile before offering his free hand. Waiting as she took it before helping her off the stool and back to his table, waiting with the others for Natsu.

They didn't have to wait long until the man bounded through the door, smiling brightly as he dropped a large bag in the floor. Laxus nearly groaned, since it was obvious that his first assumption was right. Natsu had grabbed all the books that he could find, and the bulbous sack on the floor was proof of that.

"I grabbed all the old books that I could find. The library didn't even raise a fuss about me taking them. They just said to keep them safe and make sure that if there is anything that we don't need, we send it back to them." He stated, plopping down and opening the sack. Laxus watched as he began to pull book after book out.

"Since I wasn't sure what we were looking for, I asked the librarian to help. Saying that we needed all the old spells books they had, and even asked if she knew anything about memory spells. She did!" He stated, and Laxus blinked as he stared at the slayer that was still pulling book after book out.

"She said that these five books here hold information about locations of other books that might help. She also mentioned that there was one book in the world that contained all dark magic spells! Almost like the book of Zeref, only not as dangerous...Well, so long as it's not in the wrong hands. Still, something has to be in these books right?" He asked, picking up another book from inside the bag and flipping it open.

"I've already started reading a few of them, and this one spell looks like it might do something! What do you think, Luce?" He asked, holding the book out to Lucy who stood and started to approach Natsu. Laxus stared at the man for a moment, huffing a moment, before freezing to his spot as he caught the man's scent. Giving a curse, he shot to his feet and quickly moved in between Lucy and the man before the bag. Just as the fake Natsu shouted out a spell. Blocking it from hitting Lucy, and deflecting enough of it so that it merely knocked him back a step.

* * *

Lucy could only stand in shock as Natsu attacked Laxus with a spell. Only to gasp when hands suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. Looking over her shoulder, she blinked up at Elfman, Mira's younger brother, and then quickly back to Laxus as she heard him let out a roar. Going wide eyed as she saw him pick Natsu up and slam him into the ground.

Natsu let out a choking sound, before a purplish haze surrounded him. Once the haze left, another man laid there. This one with dark hair, dark eyes, a scar on his chin, and darker skin. She stared at the man for a moment, only to tense as she recalled that he had been on the balcony where she was being held.

"Who the hell are you?" Laxus hissed, causing her to shiver as the air seemed to pulse slightly. Watching along with everyone else, she blinked when the man looked her way and gave a smile that had unpleasant chills running down her spine.

"His Lordship will save you soon, Lady Lucy. Then, everything will become clear. You will realize that this isn't your home, and that we were the ones protecting you all along, not these fools!" He stated, and she blinked before wrapping herself in a hug. Her mind wanted to accept what he said for some reason, but something else, something deep within her, was screaming at her not to trust a word out of his mouth.

"You're lying." She muttered, wincing as she heard that the words didn't sound convincing.

"I promise you. I am not." He responded, causing her to shake her head as she started to breath deeply, squeezing her eyes shut as pain began to pound its way into her head.

"Lucy?!"

"Mamma?"

Those cries made her look up, and stare at Laxus and Hikari. The worried looks in their eyes, along with so many of the others made her realize that the man was indeed lying. There was no way anyone could fake that level of concern. Yet, for some reason, her mind wasn't accepting it, even though her heart did.

What kind of person was she? Did she follow her head? Or her heart? She gave a cry as a blinding pain seared through her skull, and gave a whimper as everything became light, just as the floor rushed up to greet her...

 _She was floating in a dark space. The darkness seemed to stretch in every direction, seemed to choke her, surround her! She didn't like it! She didn't know why she was here! She curled into herself, felt a scream burning her throat, but nothing came out when she opened her mouth._

 _Tears began to trail down her cheeks, her body began to tremble as the darkness began to inch closer to her, eating at everything that she recalled, removing everything that she was left. She could feel it inching over her skin, moving like rough sandpaper, and there was nothing she could do. Why? Why was this happening?_

 _ **Remember, and you'll know why!** The voice caused her to tense, and she shivered as the darkness began to inch backwards slightly. Looking up, she felt her eyes widen as she saw a golden light approaching, however the darkness was fighting against it, keeping it from her, and her from it._

 _ **You have to remember! So many people's life depend on it! People we care for! Remember, please!** The voice called out, and she let out a sigh as she saw a golden hand reaching out for her, the golden light extending with it, almost like a magical shield that kept the darkness away from whoever was inside the golden light._

 _"How? How do I remember?" She called, watching as the hand continued to reach for her._

 _ **Remember me! You have to get to me! Fight! Don't let the darkness take over! You were...no, you are the Light of Fairy Tail, show them why you are called that!** The voice screamed, and she tried to move her hand. Tried to reach for the hand reaching for her! Only to gasp as the darkness pulled sharply at her, deeper into the void._

 _ **Fight!** The voice called, and she began to struggle. Trying everything she could to get closer to the golden light and the person within, giving a gasp as something grabbed her ankle. Giving a growl, she twisted around, ready to kick at whatever was holding her, but froze._

 _Right there, was the man that had been on the balcony. A cruel smile etched on his face, making him look borderline crazed, and she tensed as he suddenly jerked forward, easily moving to hover over her. Almost like the darkness was nothing to him..No..Like it allowed him to move through it._

 **You'll remember nothing** _. He whispered, cupping her face, and she finally screamed.\_

* * *

 **There is chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed, and see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! 3 Here is chapter five of Memories, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Memories

Chapter 5

Laxus could only watch in internal agony as Lucy thrashed on the bed, screaming at the top of her lungs in fear and pain. Here she was, facing something that he couldn't help her with, even though he had promised that she would never have to face anything alone again.

Biting his bottom lip, he squeezed his eyes shut as he then heard his daughter crying out for her mother from the hallway. Looking over his shoulder, he lowered his head, and pressed his palms into his eyes. The moment he saw that Lucy was going to go into a fit, he had told Mira to take Hikari out of the room, because there was no way he was letting his daughter see her mother like this. Hell, he didn't want to see her like this!

"Laxus! Take her hand!" Wendy shouted, causing him to snap his head up and stare at the youngest Dragon Slayer. Who was pinning Lucy down by her shoulders, and Laxus quickly moved onto the other side. Looking at Wendy, he watched as she nodded and then carefully took Lucy's hand in his. Feeling his chest clench as her hand clutched tightly at his, her blunt nails digging into his skin.

"Try to talk her through this." Wendy hissed, and he looked at her before looking back down at Lucy. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

"Lucy. Please, calm down. You're safe. You're with me, and I wont let anything hurt you. Please, wake up." He whispered, watching as she started to become quiet, only releasing small whimpers and shifting restlessly on the bed. Tightening the hold on her head, he leaned over and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Come back to me Lucy, we still need you. Please wake up." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her nose before nudging his nose against hers, watching closely as she sighed and turned toward him.

"Laxus?" She whispered, before slowly blinking open her eyes and staring at him. He could only give a sigh, close his eyes briefly, and then look at her with a smile.

"It's me. How are you feeling?" He asked, watching as she blinked for a moment, before giving a wince and shifting her head.

"What...What happened?" She asked, and he tightened his hold on her hand before looking over at Wendy, who had moved away when he had calmed her down some.

"You went into a fit after that man talked to you. Do you remember who he is?" Wendy asked, and Laxus looked back to Lucy as she seemed to concentrate.

"I...I remember that he was on the balcony when you rescued me. But, I don't really recall anything about him." She stated, and he gave a sigh before straightening as she eased into a sitting position.

"It's alright Lucy..."

"Do you think talking to him could bring back some of my memories?" She asked suddenly, causing him to still and let loose a growl.

"There is no way in Hell I'm letting that bastard near you again." He growled, watching as she faced him with a blank look for a moment before giving a sigh and pulling her hand away from him. Causing him to blink and stare at her in shock, as she seemed to shut out all of her emotions on him.

"I want to know what he meant when he said that they were the ones protecting me..."

"They were lying!" He shouted, watching as she flinched away and wrapped herself in a hug. His anger spiked again, and he surged to his feet.

"How the hell can you even think that they were protecting you!? We are your friends, your family! They kidnapped you, they're the enemy! How could you even think..."

"Because I can't _remember anything_! I don't _who_ to trust right now! _Who_ to believe! I don't even know what _I_ want! My mind is telling me one thing, but my heart...Lords above, my heart feels like it is shattering into a million pieces just by even thinking any one of you could be lying to me." She whimpered, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Hiding her face as she began to sob in earnest.

Laxus felt all of his anger drain out of him, making him feel like a complete jackass for shouting at her like he had. Giving a sigh, he slumped back down into the chair, and rubbed his hands over his face before looking to Lucy. Hell, she had been home less than half a day, and everything was worse.

"Sorry Lucy. You can talk to him, but...could I stay around? I wont say anything, so long as he doesn't insult you. I just want to make sure he doesn't hurt you." He whispered, watching as she gave a few more sobs before sitting up and staring at him. Without thinking, he stretched his arm out and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away a few of her tears. He always hated to see her cry, and had a fear that he would be seeing a lot more of her tears before all of this was through.

* * *

Lucy gnawed on her bottom lip as she followed Laxus toward the room where they said the man was being kept. It looked almost like the cell that she had escaped from, however...almost more pleasant since each cell had beds and toiletries.

"Now, are you sure about this child? This man has been giving us nothing but gibberish when we ask him questions." The short, old man named Makarov stated. Swallowing, she gave a nod and watched as he gave a sigh before opening the last door. Allowing her and Laxus through before closing it again behind them.

"Lady Lucy! Thank the Lords that you are alright! They haven't harmed you any, have they?" The man asked, and she shifted closer to Laxus, even though her mind was telling her to answer him..to say something.

"Who are you?" She asked, watching as the man blinked before giving a growl and glaring at Laxus.

"You've erased her memories! What else have you done to our Lady?" He shouted, causing her to blink and look up at Laxus. Who was leaning against the wall, just staring at the man who was ranting and cursing him to Hell and back. However, he kept his promise to her, and merely remained quiet the entire time.

"Please, stop." She stated, and blinked when the man automatically stopped and looked back to her. A pleading look on his face.

"Lady Lucy. You must get away from these people. They are trying to harm you! The Lordship is worried sick about his _precious_ _wife_. Please, please, run away from them and return to his side." The man stated, and she winced as her mind automatically started to plot ways to escape, but pushed them aside as her heart clenched and her body began to tremble.

Reaching out, she grabbed onto Laxus' arm, and leaned against him as it felt like her legs were growing weak. She tried to focus her thoughts, she could sense that something was wrong, but she still couldn't figure out which one she should fear. That she should stay away from.

"Who are you?" She whispered, recalling that he hadn't answered her question the first time, and met his gaze as he focused on her.

"I am one of you guards. My name is Pharaoh." He stated, and she tensed as her head throbbed. Giving a cry, she grabbed at her head, and whimpered as memories began to flash through her head. The man before her, standing on the balcony with an evil smile, him standing over her in the cell as she cried and bled from wounds, him delivering blows to her body, and him attempting to rape her.

"No! Stop!" She screamed, dropping to the ground, and slammed her head into the concrete below. She heard a cry of her name above her, but ignored it as she slammed her head down again, only to give a cry as she was lifted and restrained against a hard chest. She heard laughing, harsh laughing, and gave a cry as she struggled to get away from whoever was holding her.

Memories of men hurting her, attempting to violate her, men tormenting her, torturing her, and casting so many spells on her swamped her mind. She felt like she was drowning, and what was worse...The memories weren't making any sense! Some of the men hurting her were the men that Laxus and his friends had been fighting, other memories were of her old teammates attacking her. Hurting her. Even a memory of _Laxus_ abusing her! She couldn't tell which was real, and which was merely overlapping the other. All she knew, she wanted it to stop!

"Let me go! Make it stop! Please. Please!" She shouted, trying with all of her might to get herself free, and to try and forget about what she was remembering.

* * *

Hikari could only listen to her mother's screams, and pleas of releasing her. She knew that whatever the man had said, had caused something to snap within her mother. Papa had said that he had made her remember something that wasn't pleasant, but that he couldn't explain at the moment. She knew that her Papa didn't want her to see her Momma while she was in this state, and even though she wanted her Momma badly, she knew that they were doing the right thing at the moment.

She knew that all of this was hard on everyone at the moment, because everyone within in the guild always looked up to her Momma. She could still recall all the praises that the guild members had spoke when talking about her. She was the "Light of Fairy Tail" as she had heard many say. Now, there light was in danger, and no one was sure how to fix it.

Giving a sigh, she moved away from the room that was keeping her mother safe, and carefully made her way into the main room of the guild. Where many of the members were sitting, each one deep in their own thoughts on how they could help her mother. Her eyes roamed the hall, until they landed on Asuka, who looked up as if sensing her eyes on her. Without any motion at all, the pre-teen stood, excused herself from her parents' side, and met her at the foot of the steps.

"We have to be careful about this, Hikari. No one will like the plan." Asuka muttered, taking her hand gently and lead her around the bar. Almost as if she was taking her into the kitchen for a treat, like they had done so many times.

"I don't care if they like it or not. That man has hurt my Momma and Papa. If he wont tell them answers straight out, then I'll make him." She muttered, waiting as Asuka moved to the right and peered out of the side door. Insuring that they were in the clear before giving her a nod and entered the hallway that would lead them down into the cells.

"I still can't believe that no one has caught onto the fact that you are basically a little devil. Honestly, it seems like you're more Aunt Mirajane's child than Aunt Lucy's." Asuka stated, causing her to giggle before looking up at the girl who she viewed as a big sister.

"Not many people know that Momma has a mean streak of her own. Not to mention, I am also the kid of a Dragon Slayer, and _Great_ - _Granddaughter_ of _Makarov_ there was no chance that I was going to turn out normal." She stated, walking beside the older girl as they got closer to the last cell.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hikari? It could be playing right into their hands?" Asuka asked, causing her to think once more before giving a nod.

"I'm sure. Just like what Papa always says; No one messing with family and gets away with it." She growled, golden sparks of electricity moving over her body as she reached for the door handle. Her other hand tracing over her mother's keys, and gave a smile as she saw Asuka requip with one of her guns.

"Hello there Mister. You've been very mean to my Momma." She growled as the door swung open, giving her the perfect view of the man. Watching in pleasure as he paled and looked at her and Asuka in fear. They both stepped inside, allowing the door to close behind them.

* * *

 **Hehehe! Hikari isn't just a sweet little girl! Neither is Asuka, I swear those two plot a lot! Anywho~~ Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Yay! Soon things are gonna get good!**

* * *

Memories

Chapter 6

Laxus sighed as he stared at Lucy, who was sleeping heavily on the infirmary bed. After carrying her back to the room, he had watched as Old Hag Porly and Wendy inject some medicine to calm her, and lull her into sleep. He had continued to watch her, even when Wendy had begun to heal the bleeding, nail and bite marks that Lucy had out on him.

He wanted nothing more than to go back into that cell and beat the shit out of that damn man. However, he was going to keep his promise to Lucy, regardless of the situation. However, he was now face with another problem. How the hell was he going to go home and sleep tonight? He didn't like the idea of staying away from her now that she was back, but there wasn't enough room for Lucy, him, and Hikari. Not to mention, Hikari didn't sleep well if she wasn't in her bed.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he gave a sigh and tried to think of what he could do. Only to bolt upright as he heard a terrifying scream, and stared at Lucy for a moment before realizing that it wasn't coming from her. Shooting to his feet, he dashed out of the room, and ran to the railing, looking down at the guild below him.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" He shouted, watching as multiple people shot to their feet, looking around for the source of the scream.

"It's coming from below! The cells!" Macao shouted, dashing for the hallway that lead below the guild, and Laxus looked over his shoulder, hesitant to leave Lucy for too long.

"Laxus! I'll watch over Lucy! Follow Master and the others to see what's going on!" Mira shouted, running past him and quickly making her way to the room. Laxus gave a grunt, hesitated a moment more, and then quickly dashed down the steps and toward the cells. He took the lead and was soon at the door, and yanked it open. At first he just stared at the man, who was kneeling on the floor of his cell, his hands still shackled in their cuffs, but was grabbing his head as he screamed and sobbed.

Looking around, he attempted to detect a threat, but frowned when he saw nothing. Hell, he didn't even smell anything that seemed like a threat. Turning his gaze back to the man, he scowled and stepped closer, slamming a fist into the bars to gain his attention. Wondering why the man jumped as if he had been shot at the loud sound, before he looked up at him.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Laxus growled, watching as the man looked around the cell, before slowly getting to his feet.

"Wh..Where did they go? Where are those demons you're hiding?" He whispered, causing Laxus to blink before looking over his shoulder. Watching as the others looked at the man in confusion before looking to him.

"The only demon we have here is Mirajane. Who else could he mean?" Macao asked, causing him to shrug and look back at the man. Narrowing his gaze, he blinked as he saw that there were a few marks on him that weren't there before.

"Where did those marks come from?" He asked, watching as the man looked down, his body beginning to tremble before he curled in on himself. Trying to hide the few burn marks, and what looked like graze marks on his body.

"Those demons! Both of them little girls! Their eyes were so...so.. _merciless_. Please, please, I'll tell you anything. Just don't let them come near me again!" He shouted, causing Laxus to blink before staring at the man for the longest time. There was nothing but sincerity coming from him. He was willing to tell them everything, just so he wouldn't have to face these...Demons? again.

If he played this right, he could possibly use this to his advantage. They could worry about the so called demons afterwards. Giving a smirk, he crossed his arms, and leaned against the bars.

"Alright then. Start talking, and I'll assure that the " _demons_ " never bother you again." He stated, watching as the man gave a nod before settling back down on his cot.

* * *

Lucy slowly blinked open her eyes, and carefully looked around. It took her a moment to realize that she was back in the infirmary. Easing into a sitting position, she looked around and stilled when her gaze landed on the white haired woman, known as Mira.

"Oh, Lucy! You're awake. Thank goodness." Mira stated, wrapping her in a hug before pulling away and easing to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Mira asked, causing her to sigh and bring her knees up so she could wrap her arms around them.

"I'm not sure. My head hurts, and I'm not sure if it's because I was stupid enough to slam my head into _concrete_. Or because of the memories that I _cannot_ _recall_." She muttered, staring at the bed sheets. Silence descended over both of them, and she blink when Mira shifted and suddenly took one of her hands.

"Lucy. I know all of this is painful, frustrating, and confusing for you. Just... _Please_ , don't push Laxus away, even if you can't remember everything about him. He truly does love you with everything that he is. It's the reason that he chose you to be his mate, his wife, and the mother of his child. I understand that it must be hard to trust people you can't remember, but just trust me on this. Laxus would lay down his life for you and Hikari." She stated, and Lucy felt her heart clench and without thinking her mouth opened.

"I promise that he wouldn't have to lose his life. Because, what kind of wife would I be if I didn't protect him, like he protects us." She muttered, only to gasp as an image of Mira standing before her in a room flashed through her mind. A mirror reflecting both of them in dresses, Lucy in a long, white wedding dress, and Mira in a pale pink bridesmaid dress.

Giving a whimper, she grasped her head as fought to keep the image, and quickly looked at Mira. Watching as she stared on in worry, a hand hesitantly reaching for her.

"We..We've had something similar to this conversation?" She asked, watching as Mira blinked before nodding her head.

"You're...Remembering something?" She asked, hope filling the older woman's voice. Lucy gave a nod, blinking as the pain faded away and she realized that she could still recall the memory. Unlike the others that she had briefly recalled, only to forget a moment later.

"We...We were in a room. I was in a wedding dress, and you in a bridesmaid dress." She muttered, watching as the woman clasped her hands together before pressing them against her mouth as she smiled.

"Yes! It was your wedding day. I was telling you how lucky you were to be marrying someone who would even lay his life down for you. You replied with a small laugh and said that you would gladly lay your life down for him too. But, then replied with that neither of you would die though, not only because..."

"We were too stubborn, but because we knew that one couldn't live without the other." She finished, staring at Mira with wide eyes as she realized that she could recall that memory with no problem. No pain, nothing. Biting her bottom lip, she focused on the memory, feeling her eyes widen as she realized that she could recall even small details, such as the ruffles in her dress, the small embroidery, and how she looked lovely in it.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the image, and tried to recall something else. Focusing on the dress, she attempted to remember where she had gotten it from. She recalled someone in a maid uniform, pink hair...She gave a cry as pain shot through her head and quickly blinked her eyes open.

"Mira. What woman do I know with pink hair, and wears a maid uniform?" She asked, breathing heavily as she stared at Mira, who was blinking in uncertainty but gave a nod.

"One of your spirits. Virgo." She stated, and Lucy winced as pain shot through her temple at the name. Only to force through the pain, until she had a clear image of a pale woman, with medium length pink hair, wearing a maid uniform, with shackles and chains on her wrists. _Punishment Princess?_

She snapped her eyes open as she breathed heavily. Blinking for a moment as she stared up at Mira, and realized that she had fallen back onto the bed.

"Lucy!? You started to have a fit? Are...Are you alright?" Mira asked, and she waited a moment until her breathing returned to normal and then eased into a sitting position again.

"Virgo...you said that she was a spirit. Did she always...What did she call me?" She asked, watching as Mira frowned before easing back onto the side of the bed.

"Princess. A few of your spirits referred to use that nickname. However, Virgo also asked about punishment for some reason." Mira stated, and Lucy stared at her for a moment, before giving a small smile. Bringing her knees back up, she hugged them tightly before shifting on the bed and hugging Mira.

"I know who to trust now. I'm so sorry. I don't know what those people did to me, nor do I know why. But, I know that they are not my friends. You, Laxus, and Fairy Tail are." She muttered, feeling Mira tense for a moment before giving a sob and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"We are. We really are. And I promise, we will get your memory back Lucy." She sobbed, and Lucy continued to hold her close. Ignoring how her mind refused to believe what she had just said, and instead decided to follow her heart. Which was telling her that she was doing the right thing.

She and Mira both tensed as the door slammed open, and she blinked as the woman quickly released her, spun around, and transformed...Into a demon!?

" _Mira_! It's just me!" Laxus stated, raising his hands quickly and taking a step back. Lucy stared in awe as the woman glared at him for a moment before relaxing and transforming back to normal.

"You should know better than to startle me like that!" She whined, and Lucy stared at them both in shock before just giving a shrug and deciding to accept it.

"I know. My bad, but seriously...Halphas. You know what, never mind, I have some good news. We can get Lucy's memories back. That man told us everything, after mumbling about two small demons tormenting him, but anyway...I'm going to call back the others, because we're going to raid that damn dark guild." Laxus stated, walking further into the room and began to talk to both of them.

"It turns out that they were trying to make Lucy go evil. They wanted her to be the Mistress of their guild. They found an ancient book that held a curse that would seal her memories from her. However, it seemed because of how she fought back, the curse didn't take as they had planned. Instead of sealing away the memories that they wanted her to forget, it gave her a form of amnesia." He stated, and she straightened.

"So, I can get my memories back? All of them?" She asked, watching as he crouched down with a wide smile and nodded.

"Yes. All of them." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. She swallowed and gently pressed back, a small smile appearing on her lips as she realized that everything was finally going right.

"So? When do we leave?" She asked, blinking when he tensed and looked at her for a moment. His smile falling slightly, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Lucy. You're not going." He stated, causing her to cross her eyes.

"I am going. These are my memories. The quicker I can get them back, then the quicker I can kick their asses for messing with my head." She stated, watching as he blinked before giving a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Lucy..."

However, whatever he was going to say stopped as Alzeck and Bisca came running in. Both of them looking downright afraid of something.

"Both Asuka and Hikari are missing!" They shouted, causing Lucy to straighten as Laxus seemed to freeze on the spot.

"They were in the kitchen. We went to check on them, and saw that the door that lead to the cellar was open. We went back to ask the man if he had seen them, and he called them the demons!" Alzeck stated, and Lucy stared at Laxus as he tensed.

"We asked where they had went, and he said they were going after the book!" Bisca finished, raising her hands to her mouth as she gave a sob. Lucy froze for a moment. Her daughter, was heading to the dark guild, to try to get the book they had used to make her forget everything! Facing Laxus, she gave him a glare that dared him to argue with her.

"I don't give a damn what you say. I'm going now rather you like it or not." She growled, throwing the covers aside and surging to her feet.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 6! Chapter 7 is in process, but it may be a while before it is up...I'm going out of state for a bit, and where I'm going there is no wifi...So, until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! Thanks to all of those who review! I am glad that you like it!**

* * *

Memories

Chapter 7

Hikari swallowed as she and Asuka quietly moved closer to the large mansion like building. Even from where they were hiding, she could sense nothing but dark magic circling the place, and it was making her slightly nauseated. She was only use to being around pure magic, that of her mother and father, along with the others from the guild. Never had she felt the magic of someone so dark, even the man in the cell wasn't anything like this.

"Hikari? You doing alright?" Asuka whispered, causing her to look over at the pre-teen and give a slight nod.

"Yeah. Just not something I've ever felt before." She whispered, watching as she gave a nod before looking back at the building.

"Know what you mean. I still recall the sensation of feeling strong dark magic for the first time. It isn't pleasant, and something tells me that whoever we're about to face wont be pleasant either. You know, I still think that we should wait for the others. Someone has bound to already figured it out, since we...convinced him to tell the others everything he knew." Asuka stated, and Hikari frowned before looking over to her best friend.

"I know that you aren't excited about this, but..What would _you_ do if it was _your_ mother? What if your mother couldn't recall anything, not even you, and whenever she tried to recall something, she felt nothing but pain? How would you feel about that?" She asked, watching as Asuka thought a moment, before giving a sigh and slumping her shoulders slightly.

"I wouldn't like it. I would probably go after the men, just like we're doing now for your mother. However, I also know that this is stupid! We're just kids still! These guys are dark mages, strong ones at that. They sealed Aunt Lucy's memories, and was able to make someone look like Uncle Natsu. How are we suppose to deal with that? Your magic is strong, but it isn't nowhere strong as it should be, and neither is mine." She stated, and Hikari frowned before looking back at the dark mansion.

She wanted nothing more than to go in there, and release all of her wrath on those men that hurt her mother. She knew that neither her mother or her father would like the anger that she was bottling within her. But...It wasn't fair! Why had these men targeted her mother? If they had been wanting her power to become their ' _Mistress_ '-as the man put it- why had they not taken her keys as well? Why leave what released her strength behind?

Giving a sigh, she eased onto the grass behind the shrubs that they were hiding behind and looked over at Asuka. Who was staring at her with concern in her gaze, and automatically felt guilt swamp her. She had brought along her best friend, because she _knew_ that Asuka would stick with her. Would follow her, merely because Asuka had always watched over, and played, with her. How could she have asked her to do something like this? Something that could very well be deadly? All because she was upset because her mother couldn't remember, but was still trying to find ways to regain her memories.

It wasn't like her mother still didn't love her, even she saw that. Her mother was doing everything she could to recall things about her, and was still holding her close and comforting her whenever they saw one another. So, why was she doing this? Making them worry about her safety, when they were doing things to regain her mother's memories? Sure, the book was the key to regaining all of her mother's memories, but why was she here? She should have told her father and the others about the book after 'talking' with the man. Should have let them deal with it, because they had the strength to do it. She was just risking her and Asuka's life by doing something like this.

"Asuka. We need to go back. You're right, the adults should handle this. What was I thinking?" She whispered, quickly turning to Asuka who smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Chill out. Your heart was in the right place. You just wanted to help your mother any way you could. You just got too ahead of yourself, and needed someone to make you realize what you were planning." Asuka stated, causing her to smile.

"Thanks for being that someone who talked some sense into me." She muttered, before slowly inching away from the shrub, with Asuka following her.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. To give advice, and make sure you don't kill yourself." She giggled out, and Hikari gave a smile before turning around to start back toward the guild. However, both of them froze when someone began to clap.

"How touching. How moving. How...Nauseating. Honestly, you two are the most boring little girls I've had the dishonor of meeting. Although, it is a tad brave of you to try and get the book back for your mother, even though it would have failed horribly." A tall man with pale skin, harsh black eyes, and dark haired smirked. Hikari felt her eyes widen slightly, before she gave a growl and crouched down slightly. Her senses becoming sharp and focused on the man as Asuka requiped with a gun.

"You're the man that took my mother." She growled out, feeling her magic spark around her like it did her father whenever he got prepared for a fight. Not liking how the man merely studied her before giving an amused huff and pretended to remove some dirt from beneath his fingernail.

"I did. However, she will never recall that, because you gave me the perfect advantage over her now." He stated, causing dread to fill her chest.

"What...What do you mean?" She asked, watching as he smiled before spreading his arms wide, and she tensed as more men stepped out of the trees surrounding them. Each one of them looking like someone from the guild.

"So many from the guild will be coming to get you, and the book. Which means that they will have to fight, not only for their survival, but yours as well. Not to mention..." He paused and waved his arm, causing a black orb pulsing purple in the middle to appear, "That your mother will come as well."

Hikari could only stare in shock as she saw members of the guild getting ready for travel. Her father and mother at the very front of the group, listening to what her Great grandfather was saying. Swallowing, she glared at the man, focusing on her magic as much as she could as she grabbed her mother's keys.

"You know, you really shouldn't threaten my family." She growled, watching as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please, _what_ can two little girls do? Throw a temper tantrum, please." He sighed out, and stepped closer. Hikari tightened her hold on the key, and glanced over at Asuka, knowing that the pre-teen wasn't going to like her new plan.

"Besides, you only have your father's magic, and you haven't even scratched the surface of that power. You are no threat to me." He growled, causing her to smirk and stare at him.

"You know...For someone who thinks they know so much, you really know nothing. Who ever said, I only have my father's magic?" She stated, watching as his eyes widened as she swung the key off the clip and raised it high.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" She shouted, bringing the key down and closing her eyes as gold light, and lightening, surrounded her. When she snapped them back open, Loki was before her, glaring at the man while straightening his suit.

"You were the one who harmed Lucy? Now you're threatening Hikari and Asuka. You really have a death wish, don't you?" He asked, and she smirked as the man stared at them in shock, but found her smile fading when a cruel smile started to appear on his face.

"This...This is even better than having the Light of Fairy Tail. Having her daughter, who controls not only lightening magic, but Celestial magic as well! Forget Lucy! I'm taking _you_ to be the shining jewel of my guild! I'll warp you into an evil little child, and that way, no one would try to stop me! Especially Fairy Tail!" He wheezed out, looking absolutely mad as he ranted and began to laugh. Hikari could only stare in shock for a moment, and then turned to Asuka. Who was looking just as uneasy as she felt.

"You will come nowhere near..."

" **Silence**!" The man shouted over Loki, who glared at him while keeping a stance in front of them. Hikari watched as the man stared at all of them, before his eyes landed on her with a glint of malice.

"I have no need for the older girl, men do as you please to her. As for the spirit and the one who summoned him...Don't harm them too much." He stated, and Hikari swallowed hard before turning and grabbing Asuka, before shoving her toward Loki.

"Loki! Take Asuka back to the guild! Through the Celestial world!"

* * *

Laxus watched as his grandfather ended his speech about making sure all of this ended quickly, without getting out of control. Before turning his gaze to Lucy, who was studying the floor of the guild, a set determination on her face. He didn't like the fact that she was going on this rescue mission for the girls, but knew that there was no stopping her now that Hikari was in danger.

Even with no memory, she was a mother bear out to protect her cub. Which, when it came to Lucy, made her the most fearsome mother out there. Hell, he recalled the one time a teacher was bullying Hikari at school, Lucy had went off in more ways than one. He would even bet money that scared the man even more than Erza or Mira could have, and they had demon forms.

"Laxus. I'm sorry about this, but I promise, somehow, I'll make it right." Lucy muttered, causing him to blink and look back at her. Raising an eyebrow when he saw the look in her eye. Leaning back slightly, he rested on the wall while watching her, before giving a sigh.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't plan for any of this to happen. Besides, this will allow us to gain your memories back, as well as rescue the girls." He stated, smiling at her as she blinked before giving a sigh and nodding.

"I understand that, but...If I hadn't been captured, then the girls wouldn't be in this mess to begin with." She muttered, causing him to frown. However, before he could reprimand her for blaming herself, a bright light of gold appeared in the center of the guild. Everyone prepared for an attack, but froze when Loki appeared. Holding an unconscious Asuka.

"Loki?" Natsu asked, and Laxus blinked as the spirit looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"Hikari opened my gate, had me take Asuka, and forced my gate closed. She's trying to fight those men alone. The leader, he's thinking of trying to corrupt her! Laxus. Lucy! You can't let that happen! Save Hikari! Lucy, please, remember so you can rescue your daughter!" He shouted, and Laxus gave a growl as the man carefully handed over Asuka to her parents.

"Why the hell didn't you rescue her as well?" He asked, watching as the lion spirit glared at him.

"You think I didn't try!? I reached for her, to save her as well, but she forced my gate closed! I thought only Lucy could do that, but apparently Hikari can too!" He shouted back, and Laxus growled. Wondering what was going through his daughter's head, thinking of taking on a growing dark guild, and then closing off her only means of escape?

"She's...She's fighting them!?" Lucy asked, causing him to look over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he saw nothing but pure terror on her face.

"Lucy?"

"She...She can't fight them...They'll hurt her...They'll hurt her, like they hurt me." She whispered, although it seemed more like to herself than to anyone else.

"Lucy! Calm down!" He shouted, not liking how she was paling quickly and her body was shaking like something fierce.

"They'll hurt her, and it'll be my fault." She muttered, only to give a cry and grab her head. Laxus felt dread fill him as her eyes rolled backwards. He jumped forward, just as her body collapsed.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 7! Hehe, hope you enjoyed! Chapter 8 is still in progress and should be up before the end of this week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Memories

Chapter 8

Laxus glanced at the members around him. Freed, Bickslow, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Mira were following behind him toward the mansion. Which was just a shadow silhouette in the night. However, that was their plan, they were hoping to take the place by surprise, rescue Hikari, find that damn book, turn the place into rubble, and then return to Lucy.

When she had first collapsed, he had wanted to go alone, and just start destroying the place until he found his daughter and make those bastards pay for messing with his family. However, the others had managed to calm him down, and Makarov got this group together, saying that the rest would watch over Lucy, and keep them updated on her condition.

It still bothered him that she had just collapsed like that. He wasn't sure if she had recalled something, or what, but she had fallen into a minor coma. At least, that's what Porly and Wendy stated. It was worrisome, but he knew that Lucy would pull through this, at least, that was what he hoped. Until then though, he was going to do everything that he could to ensure that their daughter was back within the safety of the guild, and that he tried all that he could to get that book.

"Alright. We're almost there. Remember, we want to catch them by surprise, so no storming the place." Mira whispered, glaring at Natsu, Gray, and Erza. All of them shifted but gave a nod, and Laxus moved deeper into the woods that surrounded the mansion and stopped once everyone was close enough.

"Remember. We have to follow the plan." Mira hissed, and he watched as all of them nodded before he closed his eyes in concentration, picturing the area where they had first battled the dark mages. Once he had the image perfectly in his mind, he allowed his magic to flow out from him and surround those around him.

"Damn this feels weird." He heard Natsu hiss, only to hear him give a small yelp, most likely because of a punch by Erza or Mira.

"Everyone ready?" He asked, his eyes still closed and sensed them nod. Exhaling slowly, he snapped open his eyes and allowed his magic to gather, transporting all of them toward the mansion.

Just as he traveled everywhere else, he truly couldn't see anything in front of him, but he saw clearly in his mind where he wanted to be. There was no sound, no feeling, no sensation whatsoever, merely just the crackle of lightening and the sensation of moving quickly. He felt his magic pulse, and snapped open his eyes, withdrawing his magic and stood in the center of the mansion, surrounded by those that accompanied him and...The entire guild!?

"What the hell!?" He heard Gray shout, and even he had to double take what he saw. They were inside the mansion, yet the people staring at them in shock, were their own guild mates!

"Don't just stand there and stare! Attack them first!" Makarov shouted, and Laxus tensed as the members began to approach. Inhaling deeply, he froze...They looked like the members of Fairy Tail, but it wasn't them! Not a single one of them held their natural scent!

"Don't be fooled! Remember they have magic to transform themselves!" He roared, watching as everyone snapped out of it and quickly launched into battle. Quickly taking on whoever was closest to them. Laxus narrowed his gaze onto the man trying to play as Makarov, and quickly dashed for him.

"You wanna go, then lets go." The fake hissed, and Laxus inhaled deeply, allowing his magic to gather in his mouth before releasing it as a Dragon's Roar. He watched as the fake jumped aside, held his hand out, and sent a dark pulse of magic toward him. Moving quickly, he jumped back and watched as the magic hit the floor where he had been, melting it away like it was nothing.

"Bastard! Where is my daughter?" He growled out, watching as the man blinked before giving a grin.

"Oh? You mean that _sweet, sweet_ , little girl that we captured? She's pretty feisty, no?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice, that made Laxus's skin crawl.

"So help me if you've harmed a single hair on her head, I'll make you wish you were never born." He growled, watching as the man smirked before waving his hand and muttering something quickly. Laxus tensed, waiting for an attack, but felt his blood run cold in his veins as his daughter appeared in a large, purple orb. Bound and gagged, but struggling with all of her might.

" _Hikari_!" He shouted, sensing all fighting stopped around him as everyone focused on his daughter.

"You bastard! Let her go!" He heard Erza and Mira scream, right before feeling their magic increase, but held out a hand when the man held up a finger.

"Smart man, Daddy! I can easily turn this orb into a bomb and blow the precious little girl to bits. Or, I could force into her body, and blow it up from in there. Wouldn't that be fun?" He asked, and Laxus growled as the man twirled his finger, causing the orb to spin slightly. He shifted his weight, trying to figure out how to bring the man down, without risking his daughter's life.

"Why are you doing this?" He heard Natsu shout, and watched as the man stopped spinning the orb. The man seemed to be thinking about the question, before a grin spread across his lips.

"Why? Oh, that is a simple question. You see, the reason all other dark guilds have failed to spread, is because they don't have the right..means. To become great in any form of darkness, you have to embrace it fully, allowing no hope, happiness, or joy into your life. You can have nothing but motivation for your future, using all means necessary. Be cruel, be merciless, and bend others to your will. Which, is where Lucy came into play." He stated, stopping his rant to stare at all of them, before looking to Hikari, who was glaring through the orb at him.

"You see, Lucy is a name known far and wide. If she were to turn to a dark guild, then nothing would be able to stop said dark guild. Her old friends wouldn't want to harm her, and would try everything to bring her back to their side. Meaning that they wouldn't attack her, meaning that she would be the key in spreading the darkness of the guild. I had attended to bend her to my will through torture, however, it became obvious that wasn't going to happen, so I brought out an ancient book that I found long ago. It showed me a spell that would alter her memory. It was a perfect idea! Erase all memories of Fairy Tail, leave nothing but ideas of pain from me, and use those new memories as warnings if she didn't follow my orders." He stated, smiling wide and staring at them. Only to blink when Laxus huffed.

"Doesn't seemed like it worked." He muttered, hoping to keep the man talking since Natsu had managed to sneak out of the group and was sneaking up behind the man. If it could work, then Natsu could get his daughter out of harms way, and he could go all out attacking the man.

"True. It seems she somehow fought the spell. Making it so she forgot everything memory wise, but still kept her spirit and personality. She truly is one of a kind." He stated, causing Laxus to growl, causing the man to blink and give him a smirk.

"Ah, that's right. She's your mate, wife, and mother of your child. Which was something else that I was going to change. I was going to make her mine." He stated, and Laxus saw red. His magic surged, but he froze when Natsu gave a shout and jumped at the man. Who went wide eyed and threw his hand back.

"No!" Laxus shouted, watching as the orb surrounding his daughter pulsed before shooting her toward Natsu, who had attacked with a Fire Dragon's Roar. It was on a direct course to Hikari, and there was no way anyone could stop it.

" **Hikari**!" He screamed, as the fire surrounded his daughter.

* * *

 _Lucy was once again in the black void, the light just barely visible. She stared at it for a moment, before looking over her shoulder, where an endless void of blackness was waiting for her._

You can't go that way! Please, just try to remember! _The voice called, and she squeezed her eyes shut before glaring at the light. Tears stinging the corner of her eyes._

 _"Why should I!? Why should I remember?! So far, everything that I've recalled has brought nothing but pain! To both me and those that supposedly care about me. How are my memories good if they bring nothing but pain!?" She screamed, watching as the light seemed to flicker slightly before glowing brighter._

So you're just going to give up! These people have fought for you! Defended you! Cared for you! Why are you going to turn against them!? _The voice screamed, causing her to grit her teeth._

 _"Because, without me...They'll be better off!" She screamed, watching as the light flashed brighter again._

Says who!? You're not suppose to be like this! You're the light of Fairy Tail, damnit! Now act like it! _The voice screamed, causing her to give a frustrated cry._

 _"How do you even know if I am or not!?" She screamed, glaring as the light stayed quiet for a moment, before seeming to grow closer, causing the darkness behind her to pulse and attempt to pull her away from it._

Just come to me, and you'll see how I know _. The voice coaxed, causing her eyes to widen as the hand appeared again. The darkness pulling at her, and she bit her bottom lip before giving another scream and surging forward. Hand outstretched as she pushed through the darkness and kept reaching for the glowing hand._

 _ **No. No. No.** The darkness kept screaming, but she ignored them and continued reaching for the hand. Feeling her breath leaving her as her fingertips brushed against the glowing hand, and gasped as the hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her away from the darkness._

About damn time. _The voice whispered, and she blinked open her eyes. Feeling them widen as she stared at the person before her. It was...Her!_

 _"What..But.."_

I'm your memories. I'm you. The part that you lost, but now I can come back. _She stated, and Lucy felt her whole body grow warm as the glowing body wrapped her in a hug. Causing the light surrounding them to expand and shoot in all directions, chasing away all the darkness._

Time for you to remember. Remember who you are, what you stand for, and who you protect. _She whispered, and Lucy tensed as a bright, white light consumed her._


	9. Chapter 9

**And I am back! Sorry for the wait, but some family issues came up, and I was out of state for a while with no wifi, at all... Thankfully I did have music and books to keep me sane though. Anywho~ Without further delay, chapter nine of Memories.**

* * *

Memories

Chapter 9

Laxus sunk to his knees, watching with wide eyes as Natsu's attack finally died down. Scorch marks blackened the floor, the dark guild master was laughing, and the orb was still hovering in its spot, however, nothing but ash was on the bottom. His daughter was no where in sight, meaning that...

"Wha...No. L..Laxus...I-I didn't..." Natsu muttered, staring at the orb before sinking to his knees as well. His grief and panicked filled voice snapping Laxus to his senses for a moment, watching long enough to see Natsu grabbing both sides of his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I warn you. I warned you that the orb increased your attacks! Now look! You even burned her bones to ashes!" The dark master shouted in a 'I-told-you-so' voice, laughing as he waved his hand to cancel the orb. Causing the ashes to flutter to the ground, Laxus barely heard the others around him, his eyes zoned in on the ashes, knowing what they were, or better yet, who they used to be. Everything that had been piling up over the last few days finally hit him all at once; his mate had no memories, she was in constant pain it seemed, everyone was questioning if she would ever return to her normal self, Hikari had been devastated and crying because her mother couldn't remember, and now he had just lost his daughter. Rage, pain, and hopelessness washed through him, causing him to grit his teeth. Squeeze his eyes shut. Then release a roar that sounded muffled to him, but caused the ground to shake and the walls to tremble.

"Laxus! No, keep control of yourself!" He heard Gajeel shouting over his roar, but he had already snapped his eyes open and narrowed them in on the dark guild master. That man had taken everything he loved, he would pay with his life! He wouldn't be satisfied until he heard his dying gasp! Until he knew his family had been avenged! Until the man learned not to...

" _Laxus Dreyar_! Get a hold of yourself right now!" A shout sounded above everyone else, causing him to freeze, along with everyone else. Blinking for a moment, he looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. He recognized that voice from anywhere, but it couldn't be possible.

"Papa! I'm okay! Don't lose control!" Another shout sounded, causing his eyes to widen and a small murmur to start among everyone. He bit down on his bottom lip as he attempted to locate their voices, his eyes darting around the room. They were there, Lucy had somehow gotten there and saved Hikari! But where were they!?

"Look up." Lucy's voice shouted, causing him to jerk his gaze up with everyone else, and he felt relief course through him as he saw her standing there, Hikari at her side. Both leaning against the balcony railing above the group, staring down at him with smiles that had him shaking in relief. His family was okay, and Lucy had...

"Wha-How!?" The dark master shouted, and Laxus glared at him before returning his gaze to Lucy. Who raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I'll tell you how, Moltov." She growled, and Laxus blinked before focusing on the dark guild master again. Finally able to have a name to put to the bastard.

"Y...You gained your memory." Moltov whispered, fear evident in his voice. Laxus watched as Lucy gave a smirk before giving the smallest of nods, and glared down at the man.

"I have. I'm not happy either." She whispered, her voice chilled enough to cause a tremor to shoot through everyone. Laxus watched with a smirk as Maltov swallowed, took a half step back, and then froze when Lucy sent him a glare that should have killed him on the spot.

"It wouldn't be wise to make another move." She whispered, before looking over her shoulder as Loki appeared behind her and held up a book.

"Old Man Crux found the book." Loki stated, and they all watched as Lucy gave a nod before looking out at all of them.

"Take Hikari to Natsu, he needs to see that she is truly alright, then lead them both over to Laxus. You know what to do from there." She stated, and Laxus blinked as the spirit picked up his daughter before disappearing and reappearing beside Natsu. Wondering what his mate had planned.

"It's okay, Uncle Natsu. I'm fine, Mama and Hologram saved me. You just burnt my clothes, so Virgo had to get me some more." Hikari sounded, wrapping her arms around Natsu as he pulled her close and pressed his face into her small shoulder.

"We need to move closer to the rest of the group." Loki stated, ushering Natsu to his feet, the fire dragon slayer still clinging to Hikari as he lifted her, and moved slowly toward him. Laxus watched as they entered the small group, and then lifted his gaze back to Lucy. Only to give a grunt as a bright golden light surrounded all of them, before everything disappeared in a bright white light.

* * *

Lucy felt her body relax slightly as she saw Natsu and Hikari reach the safety of the group, and then gave a nod to Loki when he looked up at her. Giving a smile to the others, she watched as three more of her spirits appeared in a circle around them all, and teleported them somewhere safe.

She knew that Laxus would be furious that she had planned something like this without tell him, but she wasn't about to let them face Maltov alone. She remembered everything now, even everything that she had learned about the man before her.

"So...You plan on facing me alone. Not very smart considering what happened last time." Maltov stated, staring at the space where everyone had been, before looking up at her.

"I know how you fight. You read the mind, finding your opponents greatest fears and making them come true. Add that with the boost of power that you get from this book, and you are nearly indestructible." She stated, flipping through the book slightly before closing it and dangling it lightly from the balcony railing. Noticing how Maltov stared at it in slight worry before meeting her gaze again.

"What do you mean by "nearly"?" He growled, causing her to raise an eyebrow before giving a small smile and raising the book.

"If anything were to happen to this book, after you've poured so much of your magic into it, all the curses that you ever used from it would rebound back onto you. In other words, not only is this book what gives you strength, it is also your greatest weakness." She stated, watching as he paled before licking his lips slightly before giving a grin.

"Clever girl, aren't you? However, even though you know all of this, I can easily bend you back under my control. Remember the pain I put you through?" He growled, causing her to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Not going to work, Maltov. You already had me face my biggest fear, forgetting my family. Your power officially has no hold over me now. As of right now, I am the only person who can defeat you." She stated, standing straight and tucking the book into her jeans before stepping onto the railing. Without blinking, she dropped down to the lower floor, and straightened to face the dark master head on.

"What do you mean, you're the only person who can defeat me?" He growled, meeting her glare head on, although she could still detect the fear in his gaze.

"Simple. As I said, your magic has no hold over me now. Making me forget everything, even though it was unintentional, was one of my biggest fears. Not knowing who I was, not knowing my spirits, not knowing I was a mage, not knowing my family. All of those were fears that I thought I would never have to face, but you made me face them. The result...I overcame them. I remembered. Therefore, I no longer have any fears that you can pit against me that I don't face on a daily basis." She stated, watching as he swallowed before his gaze settled back onto the book.

"I'm not going to go quietly, if that is what you are hoping for." He growled, causing her to giggle before shaking her head.

"Oh no. I'm hoping for a fight. Merely because you've pissed me off, and I really need to make sure you know to never do it again." She whispered, watching as he blinked before paling.

"Wh..Wh..."

"Oh, don't go acting innocent now. You made me forget about my family, my husband, and my daughter. You tortured me. You attempted to harm my daughter. You nearly made my mate lose control. My family has gone through a great deal of problems because of you, that will not go unpunished." She whispered, allowing her magic to flow through her. A familiar golden light surrounded her, and once it was gone, she was dressed in her Star Dress; Virgo outfit, and the spirit of said dress was standing beside her.

"Punishment Princess?"

"Yes, Virgo. It's finally time for some punishment." She stated, grabbing her whip and lashing it out. Breaking the silence that had fallen with a sharp crack.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 9! Chapter 10 is in process but it should be up within the next few days. Until the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy chapter 10...I'll be honest, not to thrilled on this chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will have more in it. Also, only one to two chapters left in this story, and then I'm going to work on some other stories that I have posted and left hanging! Still hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Memories

Chapter 10

Laxus stumbled as his feet hit soft grass, instead of hard stone. Blinking for a moment, he looked around, and felt panic begin to rise within him. They were miles away from the mansion that was used as the hideout for the dark mages, meaning he was miles away from Lucy. Who had planned to face them all on her own...

"Loki! Take me back now!" He roared out, rounding on the spirit, who merely looked at him before shaking his head.

"Under Lucy's orders, I am to stay here and make sure that none of you are to advance toward that place." He stated, causing Laxus to tense, but stopped when the maid spirit stepped up beside the lion spirit.

"Princess is calling for me. Will you be able to handle this?" She asked, shooting him a side way glance that had him grinding his teeth together. Damnit, they were going to follow Lucy's words, even if it meant fighting him. He knew that he could take the spirits on, but also knew that hurting them would have Lucy pissed at him. Something that he wanted to avoid, especially since she had regained her memory. Not to mention, he couldn't hurt something, or someone, that was dear to Lucy.

"I'll be able to handle them. Go ahead, Virgo." Loki stated, and Laxus watched as the spirit disappeared, no doubt reappearing beside Lucy. Swallowing, he faced Loki, who was staring at him, his body braced as if ready for a fight.

"What is Lucy's plan? Should I be worried about her safety?" He asked, watching as the spirit blinked, relaxing just the slightest before giving a sigh.

"Lucy thought of this plan on the go. She has sorted everything out, and the Dark Master will have no power over her. His magic will not affect her at all this time...But, she knows that the fight will still be dangerous. Which is why she ordered us to get all of you out of harms way." He stated, and Laxus could only stare at him for a moment before baring his teeth and stepping closer.

"If it's so damn dangerous, then why the hell is she fighting alone?" He growled, watching as Loki frowned at him, looking affronted.

"She isn't fighting alone. She is fighting with us, the only beings in existence that his magic has no power over." Loki growled back while crossing his arms. Laxus could only glare at the man for a moment, hoping that sheer intimidation would make him step aside, however-just as he knew-Loki didn't budge. Instead, he had resumed his tensed posture, and was looking all too ready for a fight. Giving a sigh, he finally stepped back, and looked in the direction that the mansion was in.

"You are sure that you're immune to his magic? As is Lucy?" He asked, watching as Loki gave a nod.

"Yes. He has Nightmare Magic. Which allows him to torture whoever he wishes, with their worst fears. However, since Lucy overcame her fears, he now holds no power over her. We spirits have also faced our worst fears, meaning the exact same for us." He explained. Laxus frowned, trying to figure out what the man was talking about.

"What the hell were you afraid of? You're celestial beings for crying out loud. Also, what fear did Lucy get over?" He asked, watching as Loki stared at him for a moment with a look that had him tensing, suspecting that he was about to be insulted.

"And here I thought Natsu was the dense one." He muttered.

"Hey!" The shout came from both him and Natsu, who was still clutching to Hikari, who seemed content in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Laxus blinked at the image for a second, and then felt guilt wash over him. He hadn't even asked his daughter if she was alright!

"Hikari..."

"I'm alright Papa. Also, no worries about Mama. She'll teach those dark mages a lesson in messing with those that she cares about. Also a lesson to never, ever, mess with her." His daughter stated, causing him to look between the child and the spirit, before throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fine, since no ones going to answer my questions I guess we'll wait." He groaned out, plopping down onto the ground, and stared over at Natsu. Without a word passing between them, Natsu moved closer, and plopped down with only a few feet in between them. Far enough that both he and Laxus had their space, but still close enough for Laxus to ruffle Hikari's hair. With his daughter now close to him, and not in danger, he felt himself relaxing a great deal.

In fact, he found himself not even worrying about Lucy. Merely because he knew that his mate could handle herself. Hell, the fact that she scared him whenever she got pissed spoke greatly about the power that she kept hidden within her. If she had known that he was making such a fuss about her fighting by herself, she would have most likely kicked the shit out of him. Now that he thought about it, he was glad that he wasn't watching that anger being unleashed on the dark guild, hell, he even felt a bit sorry for the bastards, but only a bit. Just enough that he felt no guilt in pushing it aside and thinking that they all deserved it.

* * *

Lucy stood over the dark guild's master, ignoring the groans and grunts of pain around them. Every other member of the dark guild were laying flat on the ground, rather unconscious, or in such pain that they were unable to move. Lucy had to admit, maybe she had done a bit too much on them, especially kicking some of the men in a certain area with her Lucy Kick. She figured she might have pushed it a bit too far there, then again most of the guys she did kick in the groin were the ones who had attempted to rape her...So, maybe it did even out.

"This...This can't be! You should have joined us!" He growled, causing her to raise an eye and watch as his eyes narrowed onto the book at her waist. His look turning calculating, and she gave a small smile before removing the book and raising it into the air. She knew that if he got the book back, she would be in for a rough fight, good thing there was no way of him getting it back.

"Don't even think about it. I easily took down your men, and I can do the same to you. Just go quietly, and maybe the council will go easy on you. So long as the rest of Fairy Tail doesn't get to you first." She stated, watching as he scowled before finally gaining his feet and glaring at her.

"I'm not done yet. There has to be something that you still fear." He growled, and she shook her head before opening the book. Watching out of the corner of her eye as he took a quick step back. Giving a grin as she turned her eyes back to the words within the book.

"Y..You can't use that book! It...It's full of dark magic." He hissed, causing her to look up, smiling when she saw fear in his eyes.

"Well, if I can read it, shouldn't I be able to use it?" She stated, watching with satisfaction as he paled and shook his head.

"Th...That shouldn't be possible." He stated, she merely smiled and snapped the book close.

"I wouldn't read from something of dark magic, but I thought you should know that I could should it come to it. Now...Will you stop this idea of spreading darkness, or do I have to make you stop?" She asked, watching as he swallowed before bowing slightly.

"I..I'll stop. Just, please, have mercy." He whispered, and Lucy gave a nod before turning around. Giving a gasp as he suddenly crashed into her back, ripping the book from her hands before pushing her away. Giving a curse, she grabbed a key and quickly summoned the spirit, watching as Gemini sprung forth, and quickly transformed into her. Watching as he retreated a few steps, the book held close to his chest as he gave a wide grin.

"As if I'd actually promise something like that. Now, how about I kill you before killing the rest of your guild and kidnapping that precious daughter of yours, again." He yelled, allowing the book to fall open and glance down at it. Lucy merely smiled as he froze for a moment, before rage filled his face, but didn't allow him to say anything. Instead, she grabbed Gemini's hand and closed her eye.

"You just signed your death certificate. Once again you threatened my family, and my daughter. This time, I'll show no mercy, none of you will stand to see another day." She whispered, focusing on the ancient spell that she learned long ago.

"You tricked me! No! Wait, wait! Fairies don't kill!" He shouted, and she finally opened her eyes, knowing that they were now shining like gold.

"You're right. We don't kill our enemies," She watched as he relaxed some, looking like he still had a chance, "We completely eradicate their existence."

"No!"

"Urano Metria."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 11 will be up as soon or later! Hopefully sooner this time if I can catch a break from work and actually write it out! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Memories

Chapter 11

Laxus blinked as Loki turned quickly, facing toward the direction that he had been suspecting that the mansion was in. He could practically feel the worry coming from the spirit, and eased to his feet. Only to blink as the ground beneath him trembled slightly, before a crumble sound reached his ears. Looking up over the tree lines, he felt his eyes widen as he saw a pillar of smoke rising into the sky.

"Loki?" He asked, watching as the spirit looked at him before facing toward the mansion again.

"She is fine, I believe." He muttered, causing Laxus to grit his teeth.

"You believe?" He hissed out, watching as the spirit gave a sigh before pushing his sunglasses high on his nose before straightening.

"I don't sense her presence in this world. And, since I'm not within the spirit world at the moment, there is a chance one of the others transported her there. Which would mean that she is fine." He explained, and Laxus heard the doubt in his voice.

"And if she is not within the spirit world?" He asked, watching as Loki fingered the cuffs of his suite before looking over at him.

"You know fully well what the meaning of not being able to sense someone's life, or magic, means." He mutters, and Laxus tensed before looking toward the smoke once more.

"B..But wait! Wouldn't that mean your gate would have been forced closed if she had...if she was..." Natsu couldn't seem to get the words to come out, which Laxus was fine with. He didn't even want to even hear the possibility of what it meant.

"Not necessarily, Uncle Natsu. Uncle Loki could still stay outside of his gate, by using his own magic. Something that he does so Mama doesn't become drained when fighting." Hikari stated, her own voice becoming a bit thick with held back emotions. Laxus tensed, before turning and quickly picking his daughter up, and holding her close.

Inhaling for a moment, he focused himself, before slowly exhaling and forcing his body to relax. There was no way that Lucy would come this far, just to be taken down at the last moment. That wasn't who she was. A sudden golden light suddenly flashed around them, and everyone quickly stood as three more spirits surrounded them.

"Virgo? Gemini? Taurus?" Loki sounded, glancing to each spirit in turn, apparently waiting for them to explain about what had happened.

"No worries, Big Brother. Princess if fine, she just needs rest at the moment. We're to take everyone back to the guild." Virgo stated, and Laxus frowned before stepping forward.

"Where is Lucy?"

"As I said. She is resting, and it will not take long until you see her again." The maid spirit stated, giving a small smile before holding her arms out to the side. A move that was quickly mirrored by the other spirits. Laxus gave a low growl as the bright golden light surrounded everyone again, before everything turned bright white.

It only seemed to be a second, and then Laxus was once again stumbling on his feet along with everyone else.

"Seriously! Could you warn us when you're about to do that!" Gajeel snapped, but Laxus shook it off to see where they were. Blinking in surprise when he saw that they were back at the guild hall, and turned to Loki as the other spirits disappeared.

"When did Lucy learn this?" He asked, watching as Loki just smiled and shook his head.

"Lucy doesn't do this. We can transport people wherever they need to be. We just take a quick shortcut through the spirit world, and then appear wherever we need to be at." He stated, and Laxus huffed before putting Hikari down and watched as everyone else began to mumble.

"So, is Lucy safe?"

"Yeah, I mean...This was kinda a rescue mission for both her and Hikari so..."

"What does it mean when she was the one who popped in and saved the day?"

"It means that we won, and don't have to worry about that dark guild anymore." A familiar voice floated over them, causing Laxus to spin and stare up at the second floor. Lucy was leaning against the railing, staring down at all of them with a small, tired smile.

"Lucy." He growled, starting up the steps and quickly reached her side. Finally feeling all his tension drain from him as she hugged him and stared up at him before turning to Hikari.

"Glad that you two are okay. I am so sorry to put you through that." She whispered, causing him to shake his head and pull her into a quick kiss.

"No reason to apologize. Especially since everything worked out." He stated, watching as her smile widen and she gave a nod before taking Hikari and faced everyone else.

"Lucy, you really recall everything?" Natsu asked, and Laxus watched as she smiled down at the fire dragon slayer and nodded.

"Yes Natsu. I remember everything." She stated, and he looked out over the guild, watching with a smirk as everyone began to smile, until finally a cheer erupted from all of them, and he just knew that a true Fairy Tail party was about to unfold.

* * *

Lucy could only smile as she watched the party go crazy around her. Natsu had already started a fight that involved over half of the guild, Gray was stripped down to his boxers and being fawned over by Juvia, Erza was eating her weight in cheesecake, and Wendy was fretting on her own about the fight.

"Crazy as ever, aren't they?" Laxus muttered, causing her to smile and look over at him. Blinking as she saw concern flashing in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Laxus?"

"I just need reassurance. You truly..have all of your memories back?" He whispered, causing her to relax in understanding before giving a nod.

"Yes Laxus, I remember everything. I'm sorry that I made you go through something like that. Both you and Hikari, that is." She stated, leaning against him as he slid his arm around her waist.

"It wasn't your fault, but...How did it happen?" He asked, causing her to give a hum before looking up at him.

"The 'simple' mission I took to help with a small disturbance of bandits, was actually a ploy to get to me. Maltov set it all up, and set the mission with the request that I take it. Once I got close enough to the village, that didn't even exist, they ambushed me. Then sent all of you on a wild goose chase by sending letters by fake villagers, saying that I never showed. They tried everything to make me cave to their will, and their last resort was the Book of Will. You know the rest from there, the spell they cast messed up because my will still wasn't willing to bend, so instead of losing the memories they wanted gone, I lost all of my memories. I guess as some last form of defense." She stated, watching as he thought for a moment.

"This...Book of Will...What is it exactly?" He asked, causing her to smile before leaning back slightly.

"It's a book filled with nothing but dark spells. The can rather strengthen dark magic, erase memories, change peoples appearances, or anything that the caster needs. However, it comes at a high risk. Should the book be destroyed, then whoever has cast a spell from it will be struck down by a backlash of the whatever spell that they cast. So, if they cast more than one spell, the backlash becomes more powerful." She stated, watching as he blinked and frowned slightly.

"Was that the book you were holding on the balcony?" He asked, and she smiled before shaking her head.

"I asked Loki to get a book for me from Crux. One that had a similar binding and cover. However, it was just filled with riddles and what not. When we got to the mansion, I had Loki go find the real book and hide it within the spirit world. That way it would be harder for a dark mage to use it." She explained, watching as he blinked at her before breaking out in a grin.

"That's my woman." He growled, pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers. She gasped at the contact at first, but felt her body relaxing as he deepened the kiss. A shiver shooting through her when his hand slid under the back of her shirt and traced patterns up her spine.

"Laxus." She breathed out, breaking the kiss as a delightful shiver shot through her. She heard him give a hum before pressing a kiss to her neck and pulling away. She watched as he stared down at the floor below.

"Bisca! Alzec! Can Hikari spend the night?" He shouted, and she looked over the railing in time to see the two give nods and knowing smiles.

"Really! I can stay with Azuka tonight?" Hikari sounded, and Lucy gave a small smile before turning toward her daughter as Laxus pulled her close. No doubt about to teleport them out.

"No worries, Hikari. Come tomorrow we will discuss your grounding for doing something so dangerous." She called, smiling as she heard her daughter's shout of complaint, and the guild's laughter, before everything turned white in a clash of thunder.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the last! Thank you everyone for your reviews and I really hope that you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
